Starting Over
by Trugrl91
Summary: Sookie and Eric finally confess their feelings but life gets in the way.What happens when the meet after years of not talking will the move on or start over. A/H
1. Today you're a women

**A/N: Hey this is my first let me know what you think... **

**Starting Over**

By:Trugrl91

**Sookie's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally graduating.I Looked out the window and I saw the Northman's downstairs;Mr. Northman and daddy had been best friends since high school,so when my parents died when I was seven and Jason was thirteen and my gran took us in Victor and Sophie Northman looked out for us and our families essentially grew up together.

Their daughter Pam who's a year older than me was my best friend and my older brother Jason who just turned twenty-four was best friends with Eric Northman,also twenty-four.I had a crush on Eric as long as I could remember like all the was almost a foot taller than me,he had long blond hair that stopped at his shoulder blades and the most amazing ice blue eyes I'd ever seen.

I said Eric was used to admiration so I never let on that I liked him,what I liked most about him though was how free he college instead of buckling down and getting a job he traveled all over and sent Pam and I presents from where ever he was but lately things had changed,Eric's dad Joseph had been getting on his case ever since Jason got a job and was in law school.

Something else that changed was the way Eric had been acting toward me,I thought it was flirtatious but maybe it was wishful thinking. People never understood why the Northman's spent time with us my dad Corbett was a mechanic and my mom Michelle was a homemaker;Victor Northman was in advertising he worked in Shreveport but lived near in Bon Temps and his wife Sophie used to be a model.

Pam and I being friends was always something people didn't get;me the virginal,small town hick and Pam the sophisticate who took charge and everyone thought it was so scandalous that she dated both boys and and Eric being friends was something that was written in the stars, they're both charming and always got there way,both jocks and golden boys.

"Stackhouse...today you're a woman." Eric said standing at my doorway,wearing dark gray pants and a white dress shirt,no tie of had his hair loosely tied at the nape of his neck and he looked drool worthy.

"Where's Pam she was supposed to help me get ready?" I asked trying to ignore 'the woman comment'.He liked teasing me.

"She's on her way." "I told her to wait because I wanted to give you something." I held out my hand and he laughed. "It's a dinner reservations at Marcello's in Shreveport.I heard you always wanted to go there."

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh my stars thank you,thank you,thank you so much Eric I can't believe you did this!" "No problem,what are friends for?" I knew he was being nice but the word 'friends' from Eric was as good as punch in the gut,maybe it was wishful thinking.

I was still hugging him when I looked up at him,he stared at me for a long time,he kissed me and it wasn't a peck it was something out of pulled away and I felt like I was going to faint.

"I'll get Pam okay Stackhouse." He said,I couldn't read the expression on his face.I justnodded because apparently I'd lost the power to speak.

I had about two seconds to think about the look he gave me when Pam came in. "Time for makeup." She was clapping,she loved to 'beautify' me,her words not mine.

"Not too much I don't want to look like a drag queen." "Sook you know me better than that.I can't wait for you to come to LSU with me we are going to have so much fun!"

I tried to pay attention but I just couldn't. "What's wrong Sook?" "Did Eric tell you about Marcello's?" I asked

"Actually he asked me what I thought you wanted for a present and I suggested it,why you don't want to go?"

"Okay so I'm going to tell you something but this stays between us understand?" she nodded and gestured for me to spit it out.

"After Eric told me about the restaurant I hugged him he looked at me like he wanted to kiss me and then he did." I closed my eyes and opened them when I heard Pam's hysterical laughter.

"PAM! this is so not funny." I said putting hands on my hip

"Sookie how could you be so smart and so naïve?" She was still chuckling which made me want to punch her.

"What are we talking about here?" I was really confused now. "Eric likes you he told me,he said he's been starting to have feelings." She said this like it was common knowledge like I should've just known this.

"What did you tell him?" She started to back out the door. "Pamela Northman you did not tell Eric I like him." It wasn't a question she better not had told him or I'll kill her.

"Sook you like each other I just wanted to get the ball rolling you're both so stubborn." She whined.

"So he does likes me?" I asked and Pam smirked."I'll only continue if you tell me that you're glad I intervened."

"Pam why must you be so difficult? Fine I'm glad you intervened." Pam sat me down at the vanity to fix my hair. "He likes you but wasn't sure how you felt and now that he knows.I think he might tell you and Sookie if he confesses his feelings don't be an idiot."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" She gave me the famous 'Northman eyebroe arch' "Don't be chicken shit,you and Eric are perfect for each other it's like you balance each other out."

"You really think so?" "Of course, you're amazing you wouldn't be my friend if you weren't" I laughed and felt a boost of confidence knowing that he felt the same way as I did.

"Sookie it's time to leave." "I'll be right down Gran." I said while staring at myself in the mirror "You look beautiful Sook." Pam said trying to ease me nerves.

"Thanks lets go." We walked downstairs together and I immediately saw Eric. "You look decent Stackhouse." Ok he was back to teasing "I think I look better than 'decent' Northman." I smiled and walked passed didn't say anything but he looked at me with the same intensity as he did in my bedroom.

"Okay all the kids get around Sookie." Gran called out. "Now Adele they're not exactly children." Victor said. "They are all still my babies." Gran and the Northman's were very amused Jason,Pam,Eric and I were not.

"Now Sookie you stand in the middle,Jason stand to Sookie's right and Eric on her left." Eric put his arm around me. "Gran what about Pam?" Gran loved Pam just as long as she didn't stand to close to her granddaughter. "Oh right,Pamela next your brother." She said as an after thought.

The graduation went by like a blur,I was sitting hearing speeches.I was standing on stage,trying not stare at Eric who was most definitely staring at the graduation I changed into a light blue halter made me get it,she said it showed off my went to dinner and Marcello's was just as magical as I thought it would music and lighting it was romantic.

"I wantto make a toast to Sookie,you're like a daughter to me and we're so excited for you and your future here knows how special you are and we wish you luck at LSU.I'm sure Pamela is happy to have you join her and your parents would be so very proud." I was truly touched by his speech.I wondered how life would be if my parents were still here.

"Thank you it means alot to me and Eric I just wanted to say thank you again for getting a reservation here." I wanted to be polite and maybe break the tension between Eric and I,boy was I wrong.

"Yes thank you Eric for finally spending my money on something good for once." Victor's voice was as cold as ice and so was his stare.

"Yes father and thank you for reminding me of what a waste I am." Eric said through his teeth another thing about Eric he was a little quick tempered but he said it was passion,sure.

"Now come on,this is Sookie's special day lets not ruin it." Sophie said hoping to avoid her husband and son causing a scene.

"I'm sorry but it's just difficult to sit here and discuss everyones future when your first born is so flippant about his." Victor's voice was raised and I was sure people from the other table were listening.

"You know what you won't have to talk about it because I'm out of here." He looked at me."Sorry Sookie I'm really proud of you." Eric gave me a kiss on the cheek,got up and walked out.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." I said almost immediately "Honey it's your day lets celebrate,Eric will be just fine." "I'll be two minutes." I told Sophie who was glances at her husband to make sure he had calmed down..

"She'll be fine,like you said she's not a child." My Gran said.I stood up and she and Pam winked at me,It was weird,like they had a secret joke I wasn't aware of. I smiled back and went to look for Eric. I walked through the parking lot but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Stackhouse it's a little too dark out to be roaming around by yourself." I turned to see him sitting on the inside of his red corvette,Eric loved that car and his dad bought it of course.

"I was looking for you...why has your dad been on you lately?" I asked hopping in the car. "I turned down a job." He said way too casually. "What! why?"

"Sookie I don't want to talk about it." He said staring out the window"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked and he moved closer and tuck my hair behind my ear "

Us..." Uh oh.

"What about us?" I said looking everywhere but at him "Sookie...?" "Eric...?" Ok so I was being childish but I wanted to hear him say it first.

"I like you Sookie I more than like you,you're very important to me." I just stared at him. "Sook say something.I don't usually do this you know?"

"Do what?" I was being evasive too. "Open up about my feelings but I feel like I could do that with you,Jason's always been my best friend but you're the only person I tell everything to."

"Eric I've liked you since I was thirteen,I-" I was going to ask him if this was a big joke but I did't get to finish my question when he started kissing me.I felt his tongue brush up against mine and a sensation I've never felt before came over me.I was scared and excited all at the same hands were on my bare thighs and he started pushing my dress up as I moaned in his mouth.

"Eric,wait." I stopped and looked at me "Are you okay? I'm sorry." He said trying to catch his breath.

"No I'm fine,It's just that..." It's just that I'm mortified. "Sookie I know you're a virgin." I must've turned bright red I was so embarrassed.

"Did your sister tell you that?" I snapped.I looked down put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so our eyes met.

"Pam never told me anything about it.I know because I know you,you'd only have sex if you're in love and you're not even seeing anyone." With that said he settled in his seat and buckled his seat belt.

"Where are you going?" "WE are getting out of here,Jason's place." Eric stayed with Jason whenever he was in town,my parents left the house to him in the will and Jason asked Eric to move in with him and it became their bachelor pad though Eric was barely there since he traveled.

"But Eric I told everyone that I would only a few minutes." "So I'll Pam will cover for us unless you'd rather go back inside?" I wanted to go with Eric but 'logical virginal Sookie' was screaming 'get out'.

"It's fine,Pam will cover us." Apparently 'rebel Sookie' just kicked logical Sookie's smiled and kissed me we got to Jason's place all my nerves kicked up again.

**A/N:I uploaded this story and then I realized it had so many typos so I had to delete and re-upload but I have a feeling that's there is a more proper way to edit,let me know lol.**


	2. So you're my boyfriend

A/N: hey guys...this was a hard chapter to write(no pun intended).Again there's no beta and I own nothing but the mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2:So I guess you're my boyfriend

"Do you want something to eat,drink?" He asked when we got to Jason's.I didn't eat much at the restaurant but food was the last thing on my mind right now.I hadn't been here much even when our parents were alive we spent more time at Grans,this place looked completely different.A shelf where all the books used to be was replaced with Jason's DvD's .There used to be a rug on the livingroom floor,I remembered spilling juice on it when I was five. "Ok there Stackhouse?" Eric said pulling me to the present.

"I'm ok...Eric when I thanked you I didn't mean to cause all that drama I'm sorry." He sat next to me and I took off my painful shoes.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sook as much as I hate to admit it,my father is right.I need to accept some responsibility and I want truth is I have an Idea of what I want to do but I'm too scared to make a move." Eric admitting he was scared was like Gran not going to church on sunday it just didn't happen.

"You're the most confident person I know.I'm sure whatever you want to do you'll be great at it." He smiled at me and started kissing me again but slower this time and I started getting this strange tingle all over again.

"Eric?" "Hmm?" "Just because I'm with anyone doesn't mean I'm not in love..." He raised his eyebrow and I knew that I would have to explain what I just said.

"What are you saying here Sook?" What was I saying? God this isn't the time for me to say this but I can't keep it in. "Eric I lo... I love you." I said it now I could go crawl under a rock and die.

"I love you too." What! "I love you Sookie." I didn't think I just jumped on him and kissed him with what I hoped was passion.

"Eric I want to..I want you to be my first." I felt my face flush and he backed off.

"I don't think we should tonight Sook." I moved to get off of him but he held me in place. His thumb brushed my bottom lip. "We just went from admitting our mutual attraction to admitting our love,as much as I want to." He said looking me up and down,making me squirm. "I think we should wait." This was a different Eric than what I was used to,cautious and careful but I knew what I wanted and waiting wasn't it.

I climbed on his lap unbuttoning his shirt. "You keep this up Sookie and I won't be able to stop myself." He said with an intense stare,he was breathing heavily and rubbing my sides.

I looked him in the eye with as much confidence as I could muster "I don't want you to stop.I want you to make love to me." I wasn't scared Sookie,I was excited but nervous and hopefully Eric couldn't tell about the nervous part.I waited for an answer and I got it when he scooped me up and layed me down on his giant bed."I'll be right back." He left the room and I took that opportunity to look around,the walls were painted sea blue and the room almost empty except for the bed I was on.

I took my dress off and get under the covers.I waited nervously until he came back fully dressed I might add. "Why'd you leave?"

"To get these." He said holding a box of condoms.I gulped audible and Eric took off his shirt and pants clumsily and I started gigging,I couldn't help it.

"I'm trying to seduce you here Stackhouse and you're killing it." He said completely serious which only made me giggle more.

"I'm sorry but you're doing a terrible job." I laughed again until Eric started walking toward me in just his underwear with 'Mr. Happy' trying to escape.I wasn't until then that wasn't just gorgeous he was beautiful,that was the only word to describe someone like sat him. He sat down next to me and looked nervous.

"I've never had sex with someone I was in love with...I've never been in love it's new for me." "Eric we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I said half-joking and laying my head on his shoulder.I lifted my head to look at him

"Lie back." He said it like a command with lust in his eyes.

I laid back as he 'commanded' and Eric laid next to me on his kissed me sweetly on the forehead then on the nose and finally on the kissed me on the lips. Eric took my bra off and dropped it on the floor and stared at my bare breats."You are so beautiful." He said bringing his palm to my left breast.I closed my eyes and moaned enjoying the feeling,when Eric stopped touching me and said "Sookie open your eyes,I want you to see everything."

I opened my eyes as Eric shifted so that he was on top of me I spread my legs and I felt his erection though his underwear and he brought his lips to my left breast as he palmed my right and then started to lower himself leaving trailes of wet kisses on my body.I felt his breath on my center through my panties."Watch me Sookie."

I proped myself up on my elbows,Eric had his thumbs hooked under my waistband and I lifted my hips so he could remove them and silently thanked Pam for talking me into regularly getting waxed,he took my left leg and hooked it on this shoulder.I watched mesmerized as he lowered himself on my wet core,I felt his tongue latch on to my clit and I instinctually closed my eyes gripping the sheets but then I remembered to keep watching.I was moaning and bucking my hips into his face and he put his hand on my stomach trying to keep me still.A second later I felt one of his long fingers from his free hand enter me.I felt the tiniest bit of pain but the pleasure help me ignore that he added a second and third finger into me and I felt myself being stretched.I also felt some kind of burning in my lower stomach.

Eric looked up at me with his fingers still pumping in and out."I love you Sookie." I sure as hell wasn't expecting him to say that in this moment.I also wasn't expecting the orgasm that ripped through my body,my eyes were shut and my mouth was open,making sounds I didn't think I could make.I felt my mind clear and I opened my eyes to see Eric had returned to his original spot next to me.

"Welcome back Stackhouse." He said giving me a wicked grin. I slapped his arm playfully,thankful that he was trying to make me feel comfortable. "We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to,I mean that was pretty fucking awesome." "Eric!" He laughed and I blushed.

"I mean it Sook." He did mean it and I seriously considered it for a second but then I looked at his straining underwear and knew something had to be done. He knew what I was thinking because he smiled and said. "Don't worry about that,what do you want?" "I want you in every way possible." I said feeling alittle embarrassed at my words.

"Okay." That was all he said getting up and taking his underwear off. He was bigger and thicker than I thought,I'm sure my face conveyed all the feeling I had.

He just smiled and said "Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. He came back on the bed grabbing a condom,he looked at me while rolling it on himself.

I layed back again and tried to prepare myself for what was coming.(so to speak) Eric was hovering over me,holding his weight on his elbows,positioning himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in,while watching me.I put my legs around his waist and hands on his shoulders.I didn't feel any pain just stretching and then all of a sudden I felt ripping and I started to tear up from the brushed my tears away with his thumb and stopped moving. "I know it hurts-" he started. "Don't stop Eric I'm okay." He started to move again painfully slow and I mean painful.

I was moaning and panting. Eric kissed me and whispered words of encouragement in my ear and I started moving my hips started moving and my moans were becoming less from the pain and more from how good he felt inside of me.I started moaning his name over and over and he reached down between us to rub me closer to my release. After that my body was on autopilot,my hips were atleast,matching Eric thrust for thrust.I felt my walls clench around Eric and I shouted his name and came.

Eric was watching my face the entire time as he kept moving slowly this time.I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me,I smiled back and we kissed. He started to pick up the pace and I felt him swell inside of me and he came shouting my name with his head buried in my neck. We were both shaking and breathing heavy.

Eric pulled out of me and I felt empty. He threw away the condom and got back in bed pulling me close. "Do you know how amazing that was?" Our foreheads touched "This is the beginning Sookie,I'll love you forever." I felt tears and said "I love you." That was all I could say,I was so overcome with emotions I've never felt. We kissed lazily until we fell asleep in each others arms.I felt completely safe.

I woke up with Eric's arm over my waist and his right leg in between,he woke up soon after and smiled at me. "Morning Stackhouse." "Good Morning." He got up and it wasn't the only thing that was...up I mean.

I averted my eyes,"Sookie we had sex,I saw all of you and you saw all of me I think we're past the embarrasing part." He was very cheerful while he said that

"I guess." I mumbled. "I'm going to take a shower you want to join me?" He smirked.

"I...I think I'm going to make breakfast,Jason's not back right?" "Why,are you embarrassed?" He said smiling.

"He's not here he had a 'date'...I'll only be a minute." Eric kissed me on the forehead and went to the bathroom,the thought of Eric naked and soapy was alittle too much for me so I put Eric's old high school blue and white football jersey and I went to the kitchen.I loved to cook and I figured making breakfast would make me feel less like a babbling idiot.I looked in the regridgerator for eggs and instead I found those eggbeaters things,'gross' I thought, but I'll make it work.I found bacon,blueberries and pancake mix.

I was humming while the I was cooking because I felt truly relaxed although alittle sore from last nights activites.I was daydreaming about said activities when I felt a pair of hands around my waist. "I'm sorry sir but my boyfriend will be out of the shower any minute now and I don't think he'll appreciate some strange guy man handling me."

"You have a boyfriend huh?" He whispered in my ear and tightened his grip around my hips. His breath on my neck sent shivers through me "Such a pity...for me." He said'

I turned around to see him wearing gray sweatpants and a white short sleeve shirt. "You look really sexy in the jersey Stackhouse."

"Hush you,go sit down." I said patting his butt(my new favorite body part)

"Wow you made a feast Sook." He said mockingly.

"Just eggs,bacon and pancakes...well eggbeaters." I laughed.

"That's Jason's and the rest is from this girl Jason was seeing for about a week. Sophie-Ann,she did some food shopping a few days ago and Jason thought that meant it was time to break up."

"My brother,such a gentleman." I said setting down the food.

"Stackhouse?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Northman?"

"You called me your boyfriend." Uh yeah did I say that outloud?

"Yeah?" I answered hesitantly.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?" He was smiling

"If you want me to be?" I asked insecurely.

"We said we love each other and we made love last night,I want to be with you." He held my hand and we ate in silence but it wasn't awkward,it felt comfortable.

I thought it was time for me to go home,Gran didn't know where I was, though I'm sure Pam did cover for us.

Eric reluctantly agreed "I think Sophie-Ann left some clothes if you want to change?"

I went into Jason's room and changed into sweatpants and a shirt.I didn't want to go,It was amazing how in only a few hours we were able to communicate everything we felt for each other.I got dressed and got into Eric's drove quietly with both of us smiling like idiots but my smile faltered when we pulled up to my house.I guess the gloomy feeling I had was noticable.

"Sook don't be sad,I'll pick you up and we can spend the entire summer together." He said in the car. I smiled and he kissed me. "I love you Sookie." "I love you too Eric."

I got out of the car and watched it until I couldn't see it anymore. He promised to call but that didn't go as planned soon after Eric left(I heard from Pam that he got into a terrible argument with his dad and went to Sweden to live with relatives.) Pam got a modeling contract and left LSU,so when I'd start I would be without my best friend;she promised to keep in touch but life got in the way very early.I cried every night missing both Pam and Eric it was the worst summer of my life. I thought I was never going to see Eric again, little did I know it would be seven years.

* * *

So...let me know what you think

Eric's POV next.


	3. Of all the gin joints

**A/N: Ok so who wants to slap Eric after the end of that last chapter? *raises hand*...poor Sook. Thank you so much if you're reading or reviewing,I read them all.**

**Let's see what Eric has been up to all these years...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Of all the gun joints in all the towns in all the world,she walks into mine

It was long day at work,seeing clients,interviewing potential new clients.I own a Talent agency 'The Northman Talent Agency' I know not a creative name but it got to the point. I had offices in New york and L.A. but I stayed in Shreveport because it's close to home.

"What do you say we call it a day ;I'm sure we could go through more resumé's in the morning?" I said to my assistant.I usually stay later but today was just "one of those days" as they say and I am the boss.

"Yes I can come in early tomorrow if you want..." "No need Jessica come in at your usual time." I hired Jessica right out of business school,she was smart and hardworking and was the only girl who didn't throw herself at me which made me respect her. She had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes,most men flirted with her in the office but I knew she was engaged a man named Hoyt Fortenberry (late nights working, information comes out).

I walked toward the elevator passing the receptionist who's name I can never remember. I gave her my usual wink and smile and she smiled back but it did nothing for me girls like that were easy,no chase or challenge besides been there done that. I entered the elevator and started thinking about Sookie Stackhouse last time I saw Sookie was the weekend of her high school graduation she was 18 and I was 24. I was a different guy back then I was care free,my hair was longer and all I did was spend my father's money.I never got serious about girls nor did I think about it until I started noticing Sookie in a more romantic way. I missed her,she was the only person that saw through my bullshit, she always said there were two Eric's "the player" and the "the real me" and I hate to say the older I got the more 'the player' took over and I was all business all the time. I didn't have relationships I had conquests and I was getting tired of it. I thought about her all the time but lately it was constant. I wanted to call her brother Jason to inquire about her but I can't say that we really kept in touch after he started working at Brigant's law firm and sleeping with every girl who was willing,he just too busy. Not that I wasn't busy building up my own career and having the occasional fling. I'd drifted aswell and the only person I could call a good friend was my younger sister Pam who would call from where ever she was;pathetic I know and I never asked Pam about Sookie because after how I left things with her Pam said she'd rip my balls off if I hurt her,what are little sisters for?

As I drove I thought about that day.I went to my fathers house to tell him that I was going to work for him and I wanted to be with Sookie but when I got there that night he was drunk and unwilling to listen.

"Oh so you're with Sookie now?" I nodded.

"That is perfect son,ruin her life too. She doesn't have anything to fall back on when you break her." What the fuck was he talking about? I would never...

"I came here to tell you-" I started "What that you're running off together on my dime? That she's pregnant? Can't you see you're poison,you'll do nothing but bring her down and the Stackhouses don't have to resources to pick themselves up after something like that... believe me, I know." I was furious,to think that I was going to back down,to spend time with a man who saw me as inconvenient.

I stormed off wanting to talk to Sookie but everything my dad said was playing in my head. _I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER, I WAS GOING TO BREAK HER. _I got on a flight to Sweden and decided I was going to come back when I wasn't so upset. I would talk to Sookie and explain that I needed to get my life together to be the man she deserves. By the end of the summer I was making strides with my business and I'd shut out the world,I hadn't talked to my sister,my best friend or my... Sookie. I went back home to Bon Temps to find out that Gran had passed. I called Pam and she told me half way through freshman year Sookie left school for California with her boyfriend Quinn. I was a wreck, first I wasn't there for her after Gran and she left with some other guy, I thought about going to California to 'win Sookie back' but Pam said that I had done enough damage, so I left it alone and wished her happiness. I payed my dad all the money I owed him and we never spoke.

I got to the parking lot and got to my car,my baby,my red corvette. The sun was still out but it was late in the afternoon. I drove out of Shreveport to Bon Temps;the little town where I grew up just to go to my favorite place Merlotte's, it was one of the only place to hang out in Bon Temps and after my parents moved to Europe, going to Merlotte's was the closest thing to going home. I drove into the parking lot and that's when I saw it, an old yellow nova, Sookie drove that car in high school but it couldn't have been the same one. I went inside the restaurant and the smell of burger's,buffalo wings and fries hit me I loved that smell,it reminded me of college. I started walking towards my usual table when I saw the cook Lafayette, he winked at me and I waved, Lafayette moved to Bon Temps three years back and in a small town he was hard to miss. I sat down looking through the menu, I already knew what I wanted of course but I liked to look busy when one of the waitresses came over. Dawn was the hottest of them and we had alittle fling last summer that I immediately regretted,what could I say the chick was crazy. Arlene was another waitress;she was a bottle redhead and she hit on me, batting her fake eyelashes and twirling her fake finger around her fake hair.

"Suga',whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Lafayette said appearing from nowhere with a pair of his own fake lashes.

"I was wondering which psycho waitress was going to come over here,I have to put on my game face after all." I smiled at him and winked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that darlin',we got a new one she's cute and sweet so be nice or I'd have to hurt you,you hear?" 'Hmm,a new waitress,this could be fun.' I thought to myself,after the few days...ok weeks that I've been thinking of Sookie,I needed to get her of my head so maybe I could take the new waitress home and avoid Lafayette for a while.

"New waitress?Laf you know I come here to enjoy the scenery and to see you."

"Save it for someone who'll buy that line of bullshit and jus' remember watching the scenery and screwing it are two different things." He said nodding his head towards Dawn,who was smiling at me.I looked at him and nodded.

"I best be on my way,don' be a stranger hun. " I smiked and nodded as Lafayette sashayed off to the kitchen.I looked back at the menu waiting for this new waitress.

"Hi,I'm Sookie I'll be your waitress,are you ready to order?" she said and I dropped the menu. I saw the big smile on her face had disappeared and was replaced with a deep crimson blush that I remembered "Sookie?" "Eric?" we said at in unison.

She composed herself and said "Ready to order?" her eyes were the same beautiful shade of deep blue but they looked distant and I could tell when she was faking a smile but I wasn't going to call her on it being that this is the first time I'd saw her in years and this was her was the first day at her job. Wait why was this her job? The Sookie I knew was headed to a University,had a bright future a head of her,why is she working here? I wanted to ask her all these things but of course that would have to wait instead I smiled at her.

"I'll have a burger with everything on it and fries." She wrote that down and just as I was about to tell her how great it was to see her again she cut me off.

"...and to drink?" "Uh...sweet tea please." she nodded and walked away with her head down. She was clearly having a horrible reaction to seeing me,if only I could talk to her and explain after I came back for her and found out that she'd left I was miserable and I tried to forget but it didn't work,seeing her again made me realize the feelings were still very much there and I hoped she felt the same;I needed to find a way to talk to her,for now exchanging small glances was as good as it got. She stopped by my table with my drink and food.

"Hey do you think we could talk after you get off work?" She smiled at me and it was genuine which made me feel relief thinking she wasn't upset as I thought. "I'd love to but it's my first day and I'm working late,can you leave your number and I'll give you a call." "You promise to call,right?" I asked alittle too eagerly,I smiled at her and she blushed and it was beautiful.

"Of course I'll call." With that she walked away with her head held a little higher.I ate my food stealing looks at her and I caught a few guys staring at her ass and my inner viking was threatening to come out.'Come on man she's not even your girlfriend yet.' I thought. 'Wait did I say "yet" as in she will be? ...holy shit. I have to talk to her soon before I start up this entire relationship in my head,yes I want a relationship with her that much is clear but first we need to catch up and get to know each other again. I pulled money out of my wallet and left my card with my number on it. I walked back to the car smiling the whole time,I was right that was Sookie's car. It made me smile more that she still had it; when we were younger she'd sneak out for late night rides with me in the passenger seat we'd sit and talk. It was nice and uncomplicated,that was when I was being "real Eric" as she would say not that guy she didn't like,the one that was an arrogant jerk.I pulled into my driveway and went into my house and as soon as I hit the couch I heard my cell phone ring.

"Sookie?" I immediately answered.

"Eric Why on earth would you be answering the phone like that? no manners I swear."

"To what do I owe this honor little sister." I said sarcastically.

"Don't 'little sister' me,Felicia said you stood her up." Pam decided since she had nothing better to do she would start meddling in my private life. Pam's a model and she has excellent taste in women,the ones she dates anyway. She set me up with a supermodel that went by one name "Felicia" I googled her and she was beautiful but typical,very tall,very skinny,I guess I did what I always did;I was comparing the girl to Sookie,Felicia is too skinny,Sookie was curvy in all the right was places. Felicia was tall and Sookie was a modest 5'5" almost a foot shorter than me. Felicia had short chocolate brown hair and Sookie had long beautiful blond hair almost the same shade as mine. It went on like this until I decided I didn't even want to go on the date.

"Pamela it's wednesday and the date was last friday,if you really cared would you have waited almost a week to tell me off?" I questioned.

"Ugh you're right I don't really care but she's bugging me to call and I obliged,besides I've been helping her with her grief." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What's wrong you have to go after my sloppy seconds,have you made your way through the entire modeling industry already I thought I told you to pace yourself?"

"Sorry but you have to go out with her for her to be sloppy seconds and believe me I am pacing myself." I cringed.

"Okay that's it enough with my little sisters sex life,it's gross...what are you really calling about?"

"Well by the way you answered the phone I'm guessing you already know."

"What about Sookie being back? Yeah I ran into her today after work and I was expecting her call."

"How is she? How did she look? God I haven't seen her in five years." After Pam got a modeling contract she left college and went traveling apparently her and Sookie didn't keep in touch either as much as they planned.

"She looked great,you know..the same,better actually."

"Where did you see her?" Great Pam's playing 20 questions and I'm trying to be as vague as possible,I want to figure out what's between Sookie and I before I start telling my sister everything.

"I saw her at Merlotte's we didn't chat,she was kind of busy..she said she'd call."

"Aww and poor baby is sitting by the phone waiting for her call?" Pam said as annoyingly as she could manage. "Maybe we could have drinks sometime,you,me,Jason and Sookie?" She asked.

"Yeah maybe,that would be fun to get together again." I was relieved that Pam wasn't upset at me for talking to Sookie.

"Ok well I'm off I got a big date tomorrow,I need my beauty rest Felicia wont know what hit her."

"I'm sure that's what all you victims...uh I mean dates say." I joked.

"Wow thanks jerk talk to you soon."

"Love you too,." She hung up on me and I went to go take a shower,all I could think about was Sookie,the way her blond ponytail swung side to side as she walked;her tight,white boat neck shirt that had 'Merlotte's' over the left breast;her short black pants and her long tan legs and the way her full hips swayed. Before I realized what I was doing I was almost finished,I was grunting and pretending it was her hand around me,soon enough I shouted out her name. If she was that good in my head I can't what the real thing would be like,actually I could.I put my forehead on the tile. I'm thinking about her and I don't even know if she wants me like I want her, maybe I missed my chance 7 years ago. I drifted off to sleep all I could see was her beautiful face.

"Will that be all,?" Jessica said waving her hand in my face."Yes Jessica,that will be all thank you." I said dismissively.I was still thinking of Sookie it had been two days since I gave her my number and no call.I thought about going to Merlotte's to see her it's a bar and grill after all and I could just say I there to eat which would be half-true.I didn't go into Merlotte's that often because as good as the food was it wasn't the best to keep up appearances.I found that people always had been affected by my looks.I was tall almost 6'5" and lean muscled;I have blue eyes that could intimidate and charm at the same time and short blond hair.I was the type to always get what I wanted,whether I worked for it or not but I ususally did work or it.

" Mr. Northman your 2:30 is here."

"Send him in Jessica." William Compton was one of my biggest clients,he was an actor on a civil war era show on cable and he was one of the only clients I saw personally besides my sister Pam whom I also represented.

"Bill good to see you." I lied.

"Likewise Northman lets get to buisness.I've been hearing good things about 'Fangtasia' I really think I'm perfect for the lead,what have you heard of it?" 'Fangtasia' was a vampire musical based on a stage play that everyone was convinced was going to be a big hit,personally the thought of an "operatic rock musical" about vampires was a horrible career move but Bill had his heart set on it and I do live to make his dreams come true so...

"Well Bill I hear they want Robert Pattinson for that-"

"What! Pattinson,he's already had his shot as a vampire and I'm actually southern like the character." Great now I had an angry actor on my hands but luckily for me I was already on my way to convincing the producers that Compton was the better choice but I liked seeing Bill squirm he was more arrogant than me if you could believe it.

"Well Bill,Pattinson has found a bit of a niche with this vamp stuff but the producer is a personal friend and I'm sure I could convince her you're worth taking a look at."

"I knew there was a reason I was still with you Northman I better get out of here I'm filming today and I'm late for makeup."

"Okay Bill always a pleasure." I called the producer again and plead my case "June hiring Bill would cost less because he'd never done a film and Pattinson playing a vampire again would confuse the tweens."

"I'm listening go on." That fact that she didn't hang up on me meant that I had her.

"Bill has the benefit of having a fanbase from the show but he's not been overexposed and I thought 'Fangtasia' was an edgy project?"

"It is Northman." "Well than Bill would be perfect,he's southern the accent would come easy to him and he looks like a man not a 17 yr. old,what's edgier than playing a soldier on a cable show?" As much as talking Bill up made me sick it's my job and I'm damn good at it.

"Okay Northman all I'm promising is an audition,nothing he's right,he'll be hired."

"Thanks June you're a doll."

"Northman thank you coming from you that means...well nothing." she laughed. I liked June she was all business,we said our goodbyes and I called Compton.

"William H. Compton here..." What a douchbag.

"Bill it's Eric,look I'll cut to the chase I know you're still on set I got you an audition for 'Fangtasia'."

"Wow Northman they've finally come to there sences,should we schedule a time for me to come in?"

"No need I'll call you with the rest of the info." The less I saw of Bill the better if he wasn't such a valueble client I would have passed him off to an executive but my need to do my job well overruled my distane.

"Alright Bill talk to you soon." "Sure,Northman." After tending to Bill I took more calls and then called it a day.I headed home and as I walked in my home it felt different,it was strange but I shrugged it off.I made my way upstairs loosening up my tie and unbuttoning my shirt when I saw Dawn standing there wearing nothing but a smile.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She broke into my house?

"Oh come on baby,when you came in to Merlotte's wednesday I knew you wanted to see me,there's no way you would drive an hour out of the way for greasy food." The girl didn't know me obviously.I knew it was wrong to take advantage of Dawn but Sookie hadn't called and being with women was my version of comfort food and it made me feel like I still had game.

"Dawn I grew up in Bon Temps,I did go there for the greasy food but if you want to do this we will as long as you know that it's a one night thing;not like last summer." She smiled and nodded her head.I must be an idiot but I kissed her and started to take off my clothes when my phone rang. it was like a sign,I didn't recognize the number and I didn't want to answer the phone if it was Sookie not with Dawn there so I told Dawn to get out,she pouted and protested but eventually got dressed and left my house.

I listened the voice mail "Um hey Eric it's Sookie...see I told you I'd call." She said with a small laugh. "You're probably busy.I was wondering if you'd want to meet and talk at 'the Coffee Bean cafe' it's right outside of Bon Temps, tomorrow at 1,I hope to see you there." I smiled like a kid at chistmas,she wanted to talk and her voice was really high she did that thing with her voice when she got nervous and it was cute as hell.I couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

**Next chapter we get Eric and Sookie together at the cafê****, will she let him have it or understand? **

**Do you buy Eric's ****explanation, do we like this business Eric? **

**Could you tell that I know nothing about talent agencies? lol **

**Let me know what you think...**


	4. It wasn't over, it still isn't over

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone... again I own nothing except mistakes. My unofficial beta was my younger brother who I had to practically hold hostage to get him to read and he rolled his eyes after every line.**

**Let's see what Sookie has been up to...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It wasn't over,it still isn't over**

The next day I did my usual routine workout,shower,breakfast and check messages;I usually did go in the office on weekends. I would be by myself just working,the way I liked it ,so I did and when I got there I saw Jessica. "Hi I didn't think anyone was here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Northman is that a problem?" She looked like she was waiting for me to yell at her,which I never did.

"Of course not,carry on. I'm just working on something for the next week."

"If you don't mind me saying,you look nervous?" Jessica said as I entered my office.

"I don't mind,would you care to elaborate?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Whenever you are nervous or overthinking you never look me in the eye and you make wild gestures with your hands like you just did." She looked down. "I'm sorry I was just concerned."

I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. "I didn't think I was being that obvious." I laughed. "I'm meeting a girl I haven't seen in a while and yes,I am nervous."

Jessica's pale blue eyes lit up. "You're in love with her,I can tell. That's the way my Hoyt looks at me." Before I knew it was telling Jessica everything that transpired between Sookie and I. There was a part of me that felt like I should not have confided in her, not that I didn't trust her because I did but because I was her boss.

"You were wrong...sir." She said after I told her what happened. "You should have trusted her to handle what was happening,we want the people we love to trust us." She said simply.

"And if I explain all of this to her? I was protecting her from me. My father got in my head like he always did?..."

"It's hard to tell Eric... I mean Mr. Northman. It was along time ago but if she feels the way you do it might still be raw for her,a sore subject." I nodded at her,she was right I fucked up. I should have stayed, I could've done all the things I did in Sweden here in Louisiana and I would have had Sookie too.

"When did you get so wise Ms. Hamby?" I wasn't joking she was far too young to be so smart. She just giggled instead of answering.

"How are wedding plans going?" I asked, I heard so much of her and fiance that I did feel invested. I thought of Jessica as more than just as an assistant she was my protege, she could work with the talent instead of taking my calls one day and I'd hope she would continue to work here when that time came.

"It's going great, we decided it's going to be very small. I even thought of eloping but our mamma's would kill us." She laughed. "Maybe you and Sookie could come together if everything works out?" I nodded hoping that,that would be the outcome.

I gathered my things, seeing that it was 12:30, almost time to see Sookie. As I walked out I turned to Jessica "Good luck Mr. Northman!" "Technically this isn't business hours, call me Eric." I smiled.

"Ok Good luck Eric." I winked and left my office.

I drove to the 'The Coffee Bean' and got a table outside,it was summer but not that warm.I wore my short sleeve blue V-neck shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.I did not want to look like I was trying too hard,which turned into an hour and a half of trying on everything I owned.I was looking at the menu when I saw a little yellow nova pull up and I smiled,it was exactly 1 0' clock. She was wearing a white summer dress with red flowers and she wore her hair down in natural waves with a thin white headband around her head and red flats.

"Hey Northman long time no see." she smiled and I got up to give a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Sookie you look beautiful I-" I had no words,how do I proceed? Do I start asking questions now or do I do the whole small talk thing.

"This is awkward isn't it?" Sookie asked.I just decided no small talk I want to know.

"Are you mad at me Sook?"

"Mad? Eric,no you were the one who never spoke to me again after you took my virginity. Oh god that came out wrong,I didn't mean that...it's just I thought we liked each other and...I don't know,maybe this was a bad idea." She calmed down and continued "Eric alot of things in my life were horrible,our...whatever it was isn't even the worst of it." That hurt me but I couldn't blame her she was right,I needed to tell her everything but not here somewhere we could be alone.

"Can we go to my place and talk,I live near here unless you don't want to?" Please say yes, I thought.

"That would be fine,I'd hate to think about me crying in front of a bunch of strangers." she said with a sad smile.

I got into to my car and she followed in hers until we got to my home. We both got out of our respective cars "Wow fancy Mr. Northman." She said of my house.

"Sookie, Mr. Northman is my father." We went inside the house and I offered her coffee since we didn't have any at the cafe'

"That'd be great." she said taking a seat on the stool placed in front of the island. "Eric-" "Wait let me ask this before I lose my nerve...Why are working as a waitress in Bon Temps?"

"It's a long story." she said quietly cupping the coffee mug I put in front of her.I took one of her hand and held it.

"I've got time,I want to know." I said sincerely.

"Well after what happened between us I was really hurt,I thought I was nothing to you. That summer was awful all I did was cry and mope around." "When I started college I met this guy Quinn,he was the complete opposite of you;I think that's why I fell for him at first." That stung to hear her say that but I let her continue. "Half way through freshman year he was convincing me to leave school and go to Los Angeles just to go he had no plans and after Pam left school we didn't keep in touch, except for a few calls here and there. Jason couldn't stand Quinn and the feeling was mutual.I had no confidence and I drove everyone away he was all I had so I left with him. Very soon as we got to L.A. things got worse he was jealous and possessive and he hit me. At first I said to myself that he didn't mean it or that I deserved it. It went on like this for years until one day I couldn't take it." "I worked at a flower shop and I saved most of my money,I bought a plane ticket and left." "When I got Bon Temps I was too ashamed to see anyone I had so many bruises..." "I went into Merlotte's and Sam remembered me from when we were little, I told him what happened and he said he'd give me a waitressing job as soon as my bruises healed but I helped with little things around the restaurant until than. Jason kept a maintence person on the Grans property and I moved back there. Lafayette, the cook at Merlotte's has been great, he introduced me to this girl Amelia, She's a teacher. We became fast friends." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I did see Jason eventually and I told him everything,I cried and we talked... you must think I'm such a mess." She cried looking embarrassed.

"Not at all Sookie I can't believe what you've been through."

"I guess I was just tired of being scared" I nodded staring at her.

"I won't ever let Quinn or anyone else hurt you,you know that." She looked at me with anger.

"You hurt me Eric! You left without a word !" She took a deep breath and took a big gulp coffee. This wasn't the Sookie I'd known,strong Sookie had been reduced to a scared,beaten girlfriend was alot to take in. It was my fault, all of it.

"Sookie did you know why I didn't call you?" I started.

"Pam told me you and your dad had an argument and you left."

"The argument was about you." She gestured for me to continue

"After I dropped you off I went straight back to Jason's place and my dad was there questioning me about us,I told him that we were together."

"He laughed and said I wasn't good enough,I was aimless and you were going to be something special and I would hold you back.I believed him,I never let anyone get to me but my father did.I wanted to be the man you deserved then I heard from Pam that you left and broke my heart so I threw myself into work even more."

"That's why you left?" She said with her forehead creased.

"I thought you didn't love me -"

"I love Sookie." I wanted to walk over and hold her but she wasn't having any of it.

" You're a fucking coward Northman. I would've done anything for you and you couldn't even fight for me?" She yelled, tears running down her face.

" I thought I was doing the right thing... I was dumb but I'm a different man now." I plead.

" You're not different, you're just older. You think you could just apologize and all is forgiven, always get what you want!" "Not this time Eric, because of you I'm broken. Quinn may have beaten me but atleast he was honest."

I was shocked at how much her words hurt me, comparing me to the ex that beat her but I derseved it. She needed to hate me as much as I hated myself at that moment. Hell I've hated myself most of those seven years.

" I'm sorry."

"It's not enough." She cried.

" Tell me what I have to do to get you back Sookie, I'll do anything." I stepped closer to her and she smacked me hard in the face. She seemed shocked at her actions at first but the started punching my chest and crying uncontrollably. I'm not going to lie, it did hurt after a while but it was a small price to pay for what I had done to her. Her hits turned into her grabbing my shirt pulling my down to her. I was holding her while she cried.

I'd say less than twenty minutes passed and she got up from me and breathed him heavily. " I have agreed to meet with you. I'm sorry this was a mistake."

She walked out of my house with me trailing behind her, I grabbed her arms from behind and she flinched like she was bracing hersel to be hit. I slowly turned her around.

"I know you hate me but I'm not going anywhere this time. I mean it Sookie, even if it takes forever before you trust me I will wait.I will fight for you" I let go of her and she got into her car.

I meant every word I said, no more women. No more hiding behind my name, no more hiding period! I just hoped she would give me the chance to prove it to her.

* * *

**Alright folks, I've been having a boring weekend so I had alot of time on my hands to work on already outlined chapters, so sorry for 3 chapters in one weekend.**

**Where do we think Sookie's driving to?**

**What will Eric do to win her back?**

**Let me know what you think...**


	5. One Day At A Time

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and reviewing. I own nothing but mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Day At A Time

I got in my car and headed back to Bon Temps. I needed to talk to Amelia she didn 't know Eric so it was nice to have an objective opinion. I knocked on her door but it wasn 't Amelia that answered.

"Oh, hi Tray is Amelia here." Tray Dawson is Amelia 's on and off again boyfriend, he 's completely in love with her and she is in 'like' with him.

"Yeah Sook I 'm here." She said closing up her robe.

"Tray was just leaving." I walked in as Tray walked out.

"What 's wrong honey you look like you 've been crying?"

"I saw Eric, remember I told you I was meeting up with him?"

"What did that asshole tell you, did you tell him off like you planned?"

"I did and he told me that he loves me and that he 's not going anywhere."

"Holy shit! whatelse did he say?" She asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"He said that he came back to Bon Temps for me and he found out that I had left with Quinn, he said he 's fighting for me this time."

I couldn 't stop crying as I filled Amelia in on the rest of it."I don 't know Sookie I think you should give him a chance, he seems sincere." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I 'm so tired of my life revolving around men but I know Eric is different than he was back then, even back then he would 'nt have done half the things that Quinn has done to me. I 'm just so angry... with Eric, with Quinn, with myself."

"I know it hurts but you 've done everything right. You got out of that horrible relationship and took your life back." "If everything that Eric is true then you owe it to yourself to give it a shot."

"I'm going to give it sometime before talking to him, I have so much to do today."

"Are you making excuses with me, you know better than that." I rolled my eyes but gave no answer.

"Don 't wait too long Sook I have a feeling when it comes to you two, time is not your friend."

"I need to go to the market, call you later?"

"You better Stackhouse." Amelia said with a hug and I drove down the street, I pulled up I saw a red corvette and I got huge knot in my stomach. I seriously considered leaving but I needed I lived here I should not be the one to leave. I walked up the stairs, Eric was looking at his hands.

"I was going to give you some time before I called or came over but I just couldn 't wait." He didn't look up and I sat next to him.

"I 'm sorry I hit you." I said in a whisper.

"Don 't be, I deserved it." He was running his hands through his hair and it was first time I noticed how different he did look. He looked older, his lean body had more muscle, his hair was shorter and he probably wore a tie to work. Even at 24 Eric didn 't seem older than me, I mean he acted like a kid most of the time but know I noticed that he was a man. A man that probably had to swallow his pride more than ever before and I appreciated it. He looked at me and repeated the words. "Don't be sorry Sookie, I deserved it."

"No one deserves to get hit. I think I know that better than anyone." I thought I would tear up thinking about it but I didn 't.

"Is there any room in your life for me?" He asked with those god damned puppy dog eyes.

"Yes but as friends, I need to figure out who I am without a boyfriend. Quinn was really the only guy I was ever with and things with us didn't turn out so well."

"I 'm not going to lie Sookie, I want to be more than a friend to you but if this is what you need than ok, let 's be friends." He tried to sound excited but I knew better.

"I know it 's not what you want-" He put a hand up to stop me.

"I can 't just let you go, I made that mistake once and I 'll never do it again. You want to be friends until you figure things out but I reserve the right to court you when you 're up for it." He smirked.

"Who lives in this century and says 'I reserve the right to court you.' ? " We laughed together. "You should date and have fun, don 't stop your life on account of me."

"You 're everything to me Sookie, I mostly work anyway. I don 't want to see anyone else. I want to be with you."

"We 're not together Eric." I said that harsher than I intended and he looked uncomfortable.

"I 'm sorry." I said closing my eyes. "You know what? Let 's just stop saying sorry. I 've heard and said it so much that it doesn 't even mean alot to me anymore."

"How about we just wipe the whole slate clean?" He asked hopeful.

I shook my head. "No, I can 't just forget everything that has happened. I agree that what happened between us is in the past, you thought you were protecting me and still don 't quite understand it but I 'm not going to dwell on it either. Hey, I dumped my future to run away with a guy, I 've made my mistakes too."

"But that was my fault too." He said sadly.

"It wasn 't you're fault. It 's true that if you hadn 't left, there wouldn 't be Quinn but you did and instead of being strong I caved and let him run my life. It 's just that I felt everyone slipping away and he was the only one there, I didn 't want to be alone. I think there was a part of me knew Quinn that knew that tha t's all our relationship was and he resented me for it." That was the first time I ever said it out loud and it felt good to just talk to Eric like we did before.

"You know what I noticed?" I shook my head. "You 're 25."

"Wow you are a math whiz." I joked and he smiled.

"No, you 're a year older than I was when we... you know. You seem so much more mature than I was back then."

"Well I 've been through alot, it ages you." I joked again.

We sat there awkwardly until I decided Eric needed to go. "Can we hang out sometime this week, since we 're friends?" He asked and I nodded and he reluctantly left.

I was still upset with him but that was more because I mourned the relationship we never had. Back then for a brief moment I was so certain that I would be Mrs. Sookie Northman and we would have two blue-eyed, blond-haired kids. Eric took that away from me when he left. When Gran passed I had dreams of Eric coming back to me and sweeping me off my feet and he never came, I later found out it was because he didn 't know about Gran but that didn 't make me feel any better.

I got my grocery list from the house and drove to Wal-Mart (outside of Bon Temp). I loved to go grocery shopping, actually I loved having tasks to do, I needed something to focus on so, laundry, washing dishes, mowing the lawn, waitressing were all welcomed distractions or now. I was rolling my shopping cart through the frozen food isle when I saw Dawn.

Her eyes lit up "Hey Sookie, I didn 't know you came here."

"Yeah just shopping." I said lamely, of couse I was shopping whatelse would I be doing here?

"Good me too." She laughed.

"Hey Sook, you remember that blond hottie that came in the bar, you waited on him?" She was talking about Eric, maybe she wanted to screw him.

"Yeah I remember."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Why do want to know?"

"Well I like to know about all of my boyfriend 's acquaintances."

"You 're not with him." It wasn't a question.

She showed me a picture of them together. He was kissing her and seemed oblivious to her taking it with her phone.

"You know what that proves to me Dawn? You kissed him, maybe he even fucked you but there is no chance in hell that you are his girlfriend." She looked shocked and I just walked away, she thought she was going to get the best of me. The poor girl didn't know that I just about had it with being stomped all over. I continued shopping and went home and was greeted by Amelia... in MY house.

"Jesus Christ Ame! I gave you a key for emergencies not for random visits." I was breathless.

"Nice to see you too, I 'll help with your groceries." She said passing me and getting the bags from my car. We put the food away and talked about Eric and Dawn.

"Why didn 't you wait for me to call?" I asked.

"I know I should give you your space but after the last conversation you had with Eric, I thought you needed you bff more than your privacy." She said sweetly.

"You would think that wouldn 't you?" I said laughing.

"Not funny Sook... So how long until you let Eric in your pants?"

"I don 't know Ame... How long until you stop stringing Tray along and admit you love him." I countered.

"Ok I get it, you 're not ready."

Two weeks passed and Eric and I had been spending alot of time together as friends. He hung out with Lafayette, Amelia, and even Tray. I finally asked him about Dawn and he told me the whole story of how they had a fling and she got obsessive. I believed him and told him it wasn't my business.

There was an awkward silence when I said that."So?" "So?"

"Sookie I-" His cell phone rang. I thought he was going to say 'I want it to be your business', so I was glad for interruption.

"Northman." "Really? that's great,I 'll give him a call. "No thank you June."

Who 's June?" I asked.

"June is a producer, who just told me my client got the lead in a movie."

"Wow that 's great, you should be so proud." I hugged him. "So who 's the client that got the job?"

"Have you ever heard of William Compton?" I haven't seen movies or television in a while but I did recognize the name.

"Compton? there's the old Compton plantation across the cemetery and there was a William but his last name was Smith."

"Yeah that 's Bill he changed his last name to his mother's, Will Smith was taken." I laughed at that.

"So you knew him?" He asked.

"Yeah in High school he was two years ahead, he used to follow Pam and I around all the time kind of creepy." I cringed thinking about the time I caught Bill Smith er... Compton staring at me while I was sunbathing.

"But I'm sure he's changed." I said hopeful.

"No Bill is still Bill." I laughed not suprised.

"I like this us just talking it reminds me of when we were younger." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean when you were younger?"

"Are you calling me old Miss Stackhouse?" He asked laughing.

"You are alittle too old for me Eric, six years older is alot."

"When did you decide I was for you?" He smiled and I didn't say anything. My feelings for Eric were complicated and although I said we were friends, I had more than friendly thoughts about him. When I continued to say nothing he spoke up. "Don't worry Sookie, I was joking." I chose to ignore the fact that he looked dissapointed.

His phone rang again "Cheese and rice! I don't think I like this new business Eric." I pretended to be upset but I was grateful that it kept us from the awkward silences that were happening more and more.

"Just a minute."

"Northman." 'Business Eric mode.' I thought.

"Hey...oh yeah well actually there's someone I want you to talk to." He handed me the phone.

"Who is it?"

"you'll find out."

"Hello?"

"My goodness Sookie Stackhouse,how do hell have you been?"

"PAM! I just saw you on a magazine yesterday." Brilliant I know but I couldn't think of any thing to say.

"Well I was about to tell my brother that I'm coming back to town so soon you 'll see me in the flesh."

"That 's great I guess I can fill you in on everything."

"I 'm looking forward to it, it 's so good to hear your voice again Sook."

"You too Pam." I looked at Eric

"I can 't wait for you to get here." His eyes all but bugged out his head and he grabbed to phone from me.

"You 're coming to Shreveport?"

"For how long?" While they finished there conversation I got the glasses of tea and cleaned them in the sink, I was thinking about how I was going to tell Pam about Quinn, should I even tell her? Amelia,Lafayette,Sam and now Eric all knew, maybe that was enough. I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I leaned back into him. "This seems familiar." I whispered.

"I was so stupid for leaving. I worked so hard for everything in my life and it meant nothing because you weren 't there." I turned around still in his grasp. "We are okay and I told you we both need to stop being sorry."

"You 're right." He let go and I missed the feeling of his arms around me alittle too much. We sat on the couch.

"So what were you and Pam talking about?" I asked flicking through the channels.

"She done being a model and she wants me to start her next venture,a club."

"Really why? Isn 't she still in demand?"

"That 's the point she 's 26, she wants to walk out on top not when they 're throwing her out."

"That makes sense, I 'm glad she's coming."

"Same here. I miss her." Eric reached for his cell. "Okay I 'm turning it off, no more interruptions." I laughed.

We stared at each other for a longtime and I leaned in. Our faces were inches away from each other and than there was a knock on the door. "I guess this is a sign."

"You can ignore it?" He suggested but I shook my head and got up.

"Holy shit!." Eric heard me yell and was by my side in a second.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this one, this is more of a transitional chapter.**

**Let me know who you think is knocking on the door? **


	6. Fracture

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and putting my story on alert, I really appreciate it. As always I own nothing but mistakes. There were really good guesses as to who was at the door and I 'll shut up so you can find out.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fracture

"Jason!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Sorry I have 'nt been by to see you yet, works been kicking my ass." He said patting my back.

He stepped away from me and saw Eric. "It's been a long time douchebag." Jase said.

"Not long enough bitch." Eric said and they did that man-hug thing.

Jason sat on the couch, between Eric and I. "So what 's up Jason?" I asked.

"Nothing, I knew you were back and I wanted to see you."

"And...?" I wasn 't buying it, Jason never wanted to see me unless he had to or he wanted something.

"I thought you brought that asshole with you, I wanted to kick his ass for taking you away." Oh Jason if only you knew.

"I left him, that 's why I came back to move on with my life." I didn 't see the need to tell Jason what happened. This is the first time I 'd seem him in years, when I called him and told him I was moving back home and into Gran 's he seemed happy but didn 't ask any questions and I was glad that he didn 't. I 'll tell him about Quinn eventually but when I decide.

"Well that 's great Sook, did you make food?" Alas to the real reason for a Jason visit.

"I 'll get you something, do you both want tea?" I asked, getting up. They both nodded and I got up to go to the kitchen.

I heard the boys talking but I didn 't overhear what they were saying, I just took out the lasagna that I had made yesterday from the fridge and put it in the oven.

"Lasagna will be done in a minute." I said and sat back down, Jason and Eric got quiet.

"Why are you two so quiet, did I ruin the male bonding?" They laughed but it was a polite laugh, something was up.

"Nah, you didn 't interrupt anything, lasagna sounds great Sookie, god knows I love Crystal but she can 't cook to save her life." We laughed. It wasn 't like Jason to date but if he did date he had a criteria:

1. _The women must cook!_

2. _The women must understand that he has needs and has to meet those needs as much as he wants._

3. _The women must be at his disposal and then will be... disposed._

"You love her? I would have to meet her Jase." I said teasing him.

"She wants to meet you too, I think you will like. She 's a real 'carreer minded' women, a paralegal who wants to be a lawyer. I 'll bring her by or we can all go out together, even you." He poked Eric in the arm. They were always like that, hitting, poking, wrestleing, it 's like how they showed their love for each other.

"Oh I don 't know, I don 't want to butt in on the family time." Eric said politely after he smaked Jason 's hand away..

"That 's bullshit man, you know you 've always been family, right Sookie?" He asked me. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. He was family and I loved him and I was still in love with him but I 'm sure that 's not what Jason was asking me.

"Yeah of course Eric, you should go with us. Pam 'll be back soon enough and we can all hang out together."

"Pam 's coming back? I saw her in vogue magazine... Crystal bought it, she looked so hot, is she single?" Are you fucking kidding?, I thought and by the look on Eric 's face he was thinking the same. "Not for me, I have single friends." Jason smirked.

"She 's into this model but who knows..." Eric offered.

We all ate the lasagna and I felt so bad about Jason not having a home cooked meal, I let him take he whole thing home with him. That got a huge bear hug from my big bro. Eric and Jason, punched each other on the shoulder and hugged.

He left and I turned to look at Eric. "So how about that almost-kiss?" Eric asked and I smiled.

"Almost..." I rolled my eyes. "Let 's watch the movie."

* * *

Epov

While Sookie was in the kitchen, Jason started grilling me for information on her. "I ran into her at Merlotte's and we've been hanging out... Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I 'm in love with Sookie, I've been in love with her for seven years." I waited for him to punch me in the gut but instead he just laughed.

"I 've always known that dude. Now you 're in the picture I know that asshole won 't be." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Sook just wants to be friends for now and I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, she knows how I feel but I don't think she wants to hear your opinion on it." He smiled and nodded.

Sookie came back in the room and Jason got quiet, which obviously made her know something was up. He left and we watched the movie, Halloween. Sookie was a horror movie addict. She snuggled to me and I 'm not sure why but I wasn't going to question it.

"Eric..." Sookie said sweetly and put her hand on my cheek. She was looking in my eyes, seemingly searching for an answer from them. She gently pulled my face down to hers, she wanted to kiss me and for god knows what reason I pulled away.

"What was that about?" She said angrily.

"What happened to wanting to be friends until you figure things out?"

"We are friends, friends can kiss Eric." We stared at each other for a second.

"You gave me conditions to this whole friends thing and I'm going to give some of my own. We need to be clear, either we 're friends or we 're together. I can 't have this in between 'friends-who-kiss' thing. I told Jason I 'm in love with you and would tell everyone if you let me but no games Sookie."

"You have got some nerve Eric! You told Jason!" She had he hands on her hips, she meant business.

"I wanted to him to know how I feel about you. Since I have no idea how you feel." I looked down at my feet.

"You know how I feel about you, about all of this. I need time." She walked toward me and reached up to cup my face with her hands. "I love you Eric." She lifted up on her tip toes and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip and my mouth opened, giving her access. I followed her lead as she pulled us to the couch and straddled my lap. She broke away from me, her face flushed and her lips swollen. She looked at me nervously.

"I just wanted to kiss you, I haven 't just kissed someone in a long time,you know?" "I want us to be together eventually but I don 't think it should be all or nothing, I've done that before and it doesn 't work." She still looked nervous, she bit her lip and I took my thumb and freed her botton lip. "Is that something you 'd be ok with trying?"

"So you want to take babysteps?" I asked. She nodded and I kissed her nose. "I would love that Sookie, but conditions."

"Eric enough with your 'conditons', I said I wanted to be with you, whatelse do you want from me?" She pretended to whine.

"I 'm not going out with other women." Or sleeping with them.

"You 've made that clear, are you asking me to do the same?" She asked with no clear emotion. I wanted to say 'yes, Sookie you 're mine and I don 't share' but who was I kidding. I had her once and I lost her, it was her desicion.

"You can do whatever you want, we 're doing this at your speed." If we were doing this at my speed, she would living with me and we 'd be engaged but that was a fantasy, Sookie needed time and saying that to her would scare her off.

"I 'm really up for dating alot of people, I want to focus on work and eventually going to back to school. I just want us to do what we 've been doing, is that ok?"

"You don 't even have to ask." We smiled at each other and got back in our original seated position, resumed watching the movie and snuggling. Sookie wanted to take things slow, I could do that.

About a month Sookie got enough loans to go to a local community college, between classes and work, she and I didn 't have much time together but we talked on the phone alot everyday, just to talk about our days. We went out a few times I even took me to the set of 'Fangtasia'. Bill had the part of Stephen, the southern bad boy, that had all of the 'fangbangers' after him, but he only had eyes for one girl, the one girl who didn 't want him. 'Sory of his life' I thought. He saw Sookie and his eyes lit up.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my goodnees you are even more beautiful then I remebered." I saw Sookie hold in a laugh.

"You look good too Bill, except the being covered in blood thing." We all laughed.

"How do you know Eric are you a model."

"My, oh gosh no! Eric and I have known each other for years." And we 're dating so back off. I wanted to add but I didn 't say it of course.

"Well, it 's great seeing you Sookie, maybe we can get together sometime, I have to wash all this blood off." The mother fucker winked and walked away. Sookie looked at me and bursted out laughing.

"He was flirting with me Eric." I didn 'r say anything.

"Oh you 're not jealous, not of Bill?" She said smiling.

"I 'm not." I lied. "Ok maybe I am but I just didn 't like the way he was talking to you."

"Bill is Bill right? He 's never going to get further with me then flirting, why not let him have some fun? Besides I like taller,blonder guys." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow and pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry Mr. Northman but said he wanted coffee and I told him I wasn 't his assistant and he fired me." Jessica said behind us.

"Don 't mind Bill Jessica, he's a bit moody." We all laughed. "Jessica Hamby, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is Jessica, my assistant."

The women shook hands and Sookie noticed Jessica 's ring. "Jesus, sheperd of Judea! That is one spactacular ring." The one I'll get for you will be bigger, I thought.

The girls talked about got to know each other and I went to Bill 's trailer to give him a piece of my mind about Jessica.

"Northman calm down, I asked for a cup of coffee."

"And them promptly told her she was fired? Bill don 't do that again you have an assistant, infact I believe I helped you hire him. There 's no need to order people around."

He nodded and said. "Another thing Northman, I want you to meet my new bodyguard."

"Hey man nice to meet you." This huge bald-headed guy, took my left hand and with my right I punched him in the face.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

Let me know what you think... and when I say 'let me know what you think', I mean please leave a review *pouts*


	7. Guess Who?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading as always and also I own nothing but mistakes.**

**Sooo... Quinn 's back and he 's putting up a fight.**

**Let 's see...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Guess Who?

"What the fuck is your problem dude!" Quinn growled at me and surprisingly didn 't take a swing. I knew I shouldn 't have hit him but as soon as I saw him I knew he was the guy that hurt my Sookie. She told me about him, how many tanned, bald, violet- eyed men named Quinn were there in the world.

"What 's the matter, you can dish it out but you can 't take it?" I answered back.

"I don 't what you 're talking about." He said, rubbing his jaw.

"Neither do I, what 's this all about Northman?" Bill asked.

"Quinn knows, he dated Sookie." That got Quinn 's attention. Bill just huffed.

"Well I would like a moment of peace before I have to be on set, so can you both please leave." He said with his eyes closed.

Quinn and I walked out and he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the trailer. "Sookie is mine, stay away from her!." He nearly growled.

"I think I should be telling you that, I wasn 't the one to beat her up so badly that she couldn 't see straight!" He was going to hit me when we both heard...

"Quinn?" Sookie looked terrified.

"Babe, I 've been waiting for you to come home." He started walking toward her and I got in between them.

"I 'm not you 're babe and we don 't have a home anymore." She tried to sound strong but I knew she was scared.

"Quinn this is a place to work, so could you just do your job and leave us alone." I was being a hypocrite seeing as I hit him first but I doubt that Sookie would care.

"Oh so now this guy speaks for you, it 's funny, you didn 't seem to like it when I did." Quinn smirked and I wanted to hit him again, I couldn 't believe this was happening.

"No one speaks for me Quinn and even when you did you had a habit of speaking with you fists or did you forget that?" She said crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"I never hit you!" He yelled and even one within hearing distance, turned their heads and Sookie lunged toward Quinn but I held her back.

"You son of a bitch! You don 't remember that time you didn 't like that skirt I wore and you beat me with your belt so I couldn 't show my legs or when you thought I was flirting with your buddy and smacked in the face infront of him!" She was trying to fight out of my grasp but I held her.

"He's not worth it, please Sookie." I whispered and she calmed down alittle but started to tear up.

"You see man she 's crazy! I won 't press charges, we 'll finish this on our own time, see you soon babe." He walked away after making his threats. June, the producer walked up.

"Northman what the hell is going on?" She was pissed and it was my fault for making a scene and told her as much. " I think you provided the crew with enough drama for today. I'll call you later." She said and I nodded leaving with Sookie and Jessica.

"Who was that guy?" Jessica asked when we got to our cars.

"He was my ex." Sookie said looking down and I hugged her.

"I 'm going back to the office, call if you need anything." i nodded at Jessica. "Good seeing you again Sookie."

"Oh Jessica I 'm so sorry about everything today." Sookie said sounding defeated.

"No Sookie, it 's ok, that wasn 't your fault." Jessica gave her a hug, got into her car and drove off.

Sookie and I got into my car. "I hit him Sook and I knew that it was wrong but-" She put her hand on my lips.

"I 'm not mad Eric, I just want to go home." I nodded and we drove to my house in complete silence. She gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"We 're at your place." Oh she meant her home.

"I can drive back if you want." She didn 't answer, instead she just got out of the car.

"Are you coming?" She didn 't need to ask me twice. We got inside and I got her water while she sat on the couch.

"I need to talk to Bill about firing Quinn." I said handing her the glass.

"No! That would just make it worse, I won 't go on the set anymore." She was trembling and her pulled her on my lap.

"Sookie you should atleast get a restarining order against him, do you have proof he hit you?" I asked stroking her back.

"Other than the friend that saw him hit me? No, I never went to the police." She let out a breath. "I don 't why I thought I could actually get away. He knew I lived in Bon Temps,he even met Gran once, when started getting worse..."

"You should not have to hide but you 're right he knows were you live, you should stay with me." She shook her head almost immediately.

"Sookie please, just until he 's gone, stay with Amelia if you don 't to stay with me, just don 't stay there." I plead.

"ok I 'll stay with you but can we wait until this weekend? I 'm working all week. I 'll stay with Amelia until then." I thought that was fine as long as she didn 't stay in that house. My phone rang and I hesitantly answered.

"Northman here."

"It 's William compton." I know, caller ID. "I fired that Quinn guy,he didn 't take it too well but the thought of someone hurting Sookie and working for me didn 't sit well. How is she?"

"She will be fine, thank you for firing Quinn." Although I m sure Bill did it so Sookie would know he cared about her.

"I 'm telling you because he thought it was your idea to get him fired, so be careful." Shit, I knew there was a catch.

"Did he assume that or did you lead him to believe that Bill?" He was quiet for a minute before answering.

"You try talking to a guy like that and firing him, I was trying to avoid a fight."

"Fine, whatever. Thanks for the warning." I hung up before he could say anything else.

I relayed all of this information to Sookie who looked exhausted. I carried her to my bedroom after alittle protest.

"You know I can walk right?" She said as I put her down. I just smiled and layed next to her.

"If you want out, tell me now." Sookie said with her on resting on the headboard. "I know this alot to handle-"

"I want to be with you, it 's that simple." I said.

"It 's not that simple, Quinn 's problem is with me. I don 't what I 'd do if he hurt you." She started to cry and I held her.

"You 're not alone Sookie, don 't push me away out of fear." She kissed me with her face full of tears.

"I love you Eric." She said touching my lips with her little fingers.

"I love you too Sookie, I promise he won 't hurt you." She fell asleep with me holding her.

I 'd been staring at her that whole time. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, her blond hair scattered over pillow. I was unbelieveably in love and I 'd guard her with my life. She stated to stir and her eyes opened slowly.

"You 're so creepy." She said with a sleepy smile. "You were watching my sleep."

"I couldn 't help myself, you look beautiful and peaceful." I said moving her closer.

"Such a romantic. I should get going, I 'll call Amelia on the way she won 't mind." She stretched and her shirt rode up, I just watched the beautiful creature infront of me. She caught me staring and blushed.

"Don 't get any ideas." She said pulling her jacket on.

"Too late Sookie." I smiled. We drove back to her place with our finger laced together. She called Amelia who was more than fine with letting her stay with her. I dropped her off at Amelia's.

"Eric I need to go home so I can pack a bag." She said getting out of the car to greet Amelia.

"I can pack for you." I offered.

"If you do that, I'll have bags filled with nothing but underwear." She teased.

"Make a list of everything you want and I 'll pack it for you." She rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Aww Sookie you have an awesome boyfriend." Ameila smiled. Sookie and I never really used terms like boyfriend or girlfriend but we knew we loved each other and that was enough for now.

"I know he 's amazing. Thank you for everything." She hugged me and I held her.

"Even for hitting Quinn?" I asked.

"Especially for that." She laughed

"I just want you safe. I 'll be back in a minute." She kissed me and Amelia waved and they went into the house. I drove down hummingbird to Sookie 's. It was dark but I culd see pretty well and I didn 't notice anything strange until I noticed that Sookie 's door was unlocked, I turned back to my car to get my cell and felt this sharp pain hit my face, I hit the floor and everything went black.

* * *

Gee I wonder who hit Eric?

Reviews are love so show me some...


	8. Yo, Adrian!

**A/N: Hey people, here 's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. We 'll talk more after you read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mistakes. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Yo, Adrian!

I woke up about a minute later with a sharp pain still and Quinn looked down on me. "Get up you piece of shit!" Quinn yelled. I stood up as quickly as possible and my arm felt like it had been disconnected and I supported it my other arm. "Hit me so I can beat you to death!" He yelled only an inch from my face, I smelled the alcohol on his breath. Sookie told me what he was like when he was drunk, he acted like a baby and you had to treat him like one.

"Don 't you think it 's unfair that you have a shovel in your hands and you 're unharmed and I can barely stand?" I hated to admit that.

"You took Sookie from me, you have to pay." He said this as if he was trying to convince himself and then he took a swing, I ducked and kneed him in the balls. He staggered and rested himself on the porch swing. He was a mess and I saw two empty six-packs right next to him. His head was lowered and he was laughing. "I don 't even know why I try, I try, I try to a good guy but nobody listens until I hit them."

"That 's what happened to Sookie, she wouldn 't listen and she had to learn to be disciplined." I wanted to kill him, I slowly walked toward trying to figure out what to do, do I try to get to my car to call the police? Do I try to kill a very drunk Quinn? I doubt that I 'll be able to hide the body with the way I feel right now.

"I know what it 's like." I lied. "Women are ungrateful bitches, they need to be put in line and no one knows this better than you." I patted his shoulder silently looking for the shovel.

"You see! you get it man, I knew you weren 't that bad." He laughed and turned his head to me and that 's when I hit him with the shovel and knocked him out.

"You 're the piece of shit." I muttered walking back to the car to get my cell phone. I called the police, surely Sookie could get a restraining order now. I looked at my face in the mirror, my eye was puffy and the side of my mouth was red, not to mention the fucking headache and the pain in my neck.

I decided to call Sookie, I didn 't want her to worry.

"Eric what 's wrong?... ohmygod, I getting in to Amelia 's car right now!" She said before I got the chance to tell her anything. She was at her house about two minutes later and ambulance and police arrived. I didn 't get the chance to tell Sookie anything so the first time she heard what happened was when I was giving the police officers my statement. I was put on a stretcher and in the ambulance with Sookie at my side. I was so exhausted and breathing felt strange "Close your eyes Eric, they said it was ok." Sookie whispered in my ear and I immediately felt calm.

I woke up with my arm in a sling and my waist bounded, my face didn 't hurt as much but I 'm sure I was on something. I looked over and saw Sookie sitting in the chair staring at me with a blanket covering her.

"You 're so creepy." I mocked.

"I can 't help it, you 're so beautiful." She said dramatically and I laughed and Shit! it hurt.

"Don 't make me laugh I 'm in pain." I pointed to my bandages. Sookie stood up and leaned over to me, I thought she was going to kiss me or maybe something alittle less appropriate for a hospital instead she swatted my free arm. "Ouch! Sookie, what the hell was that for?"

"You promised you weren 't going to get hurt and now you 're in the hospital, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. You look like you 've went two rounds with Tyson." She sat next to me and touched my swollen face.

"I promised to keep _you _safe Sook." I gently pulled her in for a kiss and was reminded that I was punched in the mouth too.

"I have class but I don 't want to leave." She pouted.

"No Sookie I 'm ok, just make sure you get a restraining order." She nodded and kissed me gently. "I love you Northman." She smiled.

"I love you too." I said kissing her again.

She left reluctantly. The doctor said I was being released the next day, 'thank god!', I thought. I hate hospitals, waking you up every minute to take this or sign that. I 'd only been there over night and I already missed my giant bed. I drifted to sleep and was awakened by a blond hovering over me but it wasn 't my Sookie.

"Hey Rocky, you look like shit!" She said.

"Thanks Pamela."

"Sookie called and told me everything, I can 't believe she went through that. I hope that mother fucker burns in hell." Pam said sitting in the chair

"It 's over Pam, Sookie is getting a restraining order and I am pressing charges." She nodded. "So now that you 're hear were are you staying?"

"I actually lovely big brother, I was wondering if I could stay with you." She batted her eyelashes.

"Ok, sure I 'll empty out the garage for you, there 's a hot plate and a can of pork and beans for you."

"Ha ha ha, you haven 't seen me in months and this is how you act, usually I would think it was the pain pills but I know you so..."

" Well you haven 't seen me in months and the first thing you say is that I look like shit, like I said, garage, hto plate, pork and beans, off you go!" I closed my eyes long enough for her to believe it.

"Eric I 'm sorry you don 't look like shit, in fact I think girls find black eyes hot." Shes said desperately.

"Fine you can stay in one of the guest rooms but if you get out of line, I 'm getting the hose." I joked.

"People think I 'm mean but you 're worse." She complained. How cute.

"Oh my dear sister, someone has to put you in your place."

"I 'm so happy you and Sook are together, now with me working here it 'll be like old times, us all hanging out." She changed the subject.

"Not exactly like old times, we 're all grown up and-"

"You 've become serious boss man." She smiled.

"Pamela I warned you about the hose, don 't make me use it." She laughed and we talked alittle bit about the club and if she needed my help with anything. After awhile she started to get up and leave.

"I'm glad you 're not dead Eric." She tried to hug me without hurting me and failed miserably not that I would tell her.

"Sookie 's worth it Pam." I kissed head and she stood up.

"I 'm sorry I tried to keep you away from her. I wasn 't just mad at you, I was mad at myself for leaving her behind and even more now that I know what that asshole did to her." She teared up and that 's something I 've never seen my sister do.

"It 's up to Sookie but I don 't think she 'll think that, she was so excited to talk to you on the phone and she confided in you about the whole Quinn mess, don 't worry." I assured her and she left.

I tried to fall asleep again and was again disturbed by Jessica who was crying. "Please Jessica I 'm not dead." I chuckled.

"I 'm sorry you just look awful." She wiped her tears away.

"Why does everyone keep saying that, do you have a hand mirror." She nodded and looked through her purse to and handed it too me.

"Woah I look like shit!" My hair was messy, my face looked purple and puffy.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing and to let you know that everything is being handled properly." She said seriously.

"Jessica you know how much faith I have in you, I never doubted your capabilities but please don 't do such a good job that I 'm not needed anymore." I joked and she let out a small laugh.

"How is Sookie handling this?" She asked, not sure if she should.

"She 's doing well, I wasn 't how she would deal with it but she 's strong, even stronger than when we were younger." I answered.

"Well tell her I said hello and to not be embarrassed about anything." I nodded smiling as much as I could with the discomfort on my face. She left and I finally got some sleep. I felt this sensation on my leg and I realized it was a hand traveling up my leg. I peaked an eye open and saw it was Sookie and I closed me eyes again.

I felt breath on my lips "Wake up Mr. Northman it 's time for your sponge bath." Well that sure as hell got my attention.

I kept my eyes closed and felt her breast on my chest "Quickly before my girlfriend gets here." I said and before she could get away I grabbed her waist with my free arm.

"You 're lucky I knew you were joking or else they would have to extend your hospital stay." She sounded sexy when she was being possessive and I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls." She joked or atleast I Hope she was joking.

"How was your day my love." I asked.

"Um... let 's see, class was great. I think I want to be a teacher so I 'm looking into it and I went to Amelia 's and found out that she signed us up for kick boxing, so you better watch it. Then she took me to get a restraining order. I talked to Pam and she told me something about hot plates and a hose." She smiled.

"I 'm glad to see you smile. Teaching seems to be a good fit for you." I said brushing lips against hers. I released her and she sat in the chair pushing it closer to the bed.

"I hope so, I know I should be freaking out, Quinn broke into my house and you got hurt, which I 'm still mad at you for." She pointed her finger at me. " I 'm happy with you and my life now. Everyone knows what Quinn did to me and I 'm not ashamed, even Jason. He was mad at first and then he felt guilty but I told him I would be ok and for the first time I believe it. I feel liberated in a weird way." She was smiling and her eyes lighting up.

"I 'm glad you feel that way and remind me to thank Amelia for the kick boxing idea." I smiled.

"I brought you dinner, nothing fancy just a chicken sandwich." She warned unwrapping the aluminum foil.

"Sookie you could make dog food taste like gourmet food, I 'm sure it 's great." She smiled and handed me the sandwich. I was right it tasted amazing, we ate together and she stayed with me until visiting hours were over.

"I 'll be here in the morning to pick you up." She said in between kisses.

"I 'll be waiting my love." I kissed her one last time and she left. Tomorrow couldn 't get here fast enough.

* * *

**A/N part deux:** A few things the relationship between Er ic and Pam is heavily based on the one with my younger brother, he 's only a year in a half younger and he often threatens me with the hose.

Also I suck at writing "fight scenes" so I opted or drunk Quinn feeling sorry for himself and Eric being smart enough to take advantage.

So let me know what you think, is this the last we 've seen of Quinn?

Now that Pam 's in town the gangs back together but will it be the same between Sooki, Eric, Jason and Pam?

If anyone is interested I have a twitter Trugrl91 add me and get hints for upcoming chapters...

Eric said sex is like comfort food (hat bastard!)... reviews are mine so leave me one please.


	9. Cirque Du Soleil

**A/N: Hey guys! next chapter in Sookie 's pov. I accidentally put lemons in this chapter, Sookie made me do it.**

**BTW I'm visiting family this weekend and I don 't how frequent I will be able to post but I 'll try for the 5 people who read this little story.**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing, putting my on alerts I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Cirque Du Soleil

I walked out of the hospital and got into my car, it was a long day and I was ready to go home so I could wake up early to get Eric. My phone rang and it was Pam.

"Stackhouse don 't think I was going to let you go home without getting a few drinks into you." I wanted to argue, I was tired, I can 't be hungover tomorrow when I pick Eric up but I knew Pam would never fall for that so instead I said...

"Tell me where." She squealed and gave me directions to 'Muddy Waters' (Yes that was the name of the bar.)

I pulled into the little parking area and went inside, the place smelled like booze and smoke. I walked until I saw Pam 's blond pony-tailed hair and was surprised with what else I saw, Amelia, Jessica and Lafayette had joined her. It was like a bazaar sex and the city, the city being Shreveport. "Hey y' all, I'm glad you guys called me to be the designated driver." I joked.

"Uh uh suga' you is getting as fucked up as we are." Laf chimed in downing tequila shots. "That is except for our sweet Jessi here who got work bright and early. Jessica waved at me as I sat down. I noticed that Pam had her arm around Amelia and I can 't say that I was surprised by that.

"What happened to Tray?" I asked innocently.

"Tray has been giving me ultimatum, you know how much I hate that shit." She said leaning into Pam.

"Poor Ame she found a man that loves her." I said sarcastically.

"Well tonight Amelia 's found a women to love her." Pam winked and they got up to dance.

"I 'm getting mo' drinks, one gin and tonic ain 't gonna kill you girl." Laf said and I nodded.

"Just one." I warned and he went to get drinks, leaving me and Jessica sitting at the booth.

"Sookie you look great." I felt bad for Jessica she was trying to make me feel better and she had no idea that I felt great. Sure my ex tried to kill my boyfriend (and thank baby Jesus he didn 't) but I needed to confront those demons and with Eric, Amelia, Lafayette, Pam, Jason and now Jessica I could do just that. I only feared that they 'd get hurt trying to protect me like Eric had. I told all of this to Jessica who was nursing a beer trying desperately not to take a swig. "I 'm such a light drinker, I really just wanted to hangout with y' all. I 've been spending so much time on work and being with Hoyt, don 't get me wrong I love him do death, it 's just I 've never really had girlfriends." She said sweetly.

I put my arm around her and said. "Well now you have four, I count Lafayette, he would get insulted if you didn 't." I laughed.

An few hours later it was 3 in the morning and I was exhausted. Pam left with Amelia, Jessica was taking Lafayette drank for the both of us and could barely stand, she offered to drive me too but I politely declined. I drove back to Amelia 's using me spear key and Ameila wasn 't there but Tray was.

"Hey." I said walking in the front door.

"I know it 's late or early... whatever, where is Amelia.?" She out somewhere haveing sex with Pam. I thought.

"A few of us went out for drinks and she 's driving helping a friend home." I lied.

"Sook you suck at lying but I appreciate you trying to spear my feelings." He said sadly as he walked out of the house. He turned to me. "I heard about what happened, if that guy comes around here me and my boys got you and Eric 's back, ok?" Don 't do that. Don 't be sweet, especially when I lied through my teeth and you caught me.

"Thanks Tray I appreciate that, I 'll tell Ame you stopped by?" I asked.

"Don 't, it 's alright." He said and he left.

Geez it was a long night. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face and fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillows I was out like a light.

The next I woke up and looked at the clock and it was 12 in the afternoon. Oh shit! I was supposed to pick Eric up at 10. I thew on a red button down sweater and blue jeans. Put my hair in a messy bun, got my boots and headed out the door. By the time I 'd gotten to the hospital it was 1 and I slowly walked in to see my poor Eric sitting right outside the hospital in a wheelchair. "I 'm so sorry." I said kneeling down.

He smiled at me and I kissed him. I help him fit into my car, with was difficult with the sling over his arm and bandaged ribs. "You look beautiful Sookie." He said brushing some of the hair that had fallen from the bun.

"They must have you on some pretty heavy drugs, I didn 't sleep and I 'm wearing zero make up, I 'm sure I look like something from 28 days later." I laughed and he rolled his eyes. " I had a drink with Laf and the girls and we didn 't back until 3 but I only drank one." I said.

"You 're a grown wome Sookie you don 't have to check in with me about everything and who are the girls?" He said. With Quinn I had always had to 'check in' and doing anything my way wasn 't even up for discussion. Everything was completely opposite with Eric.

"Oh you know, Pam, Amelia and Jessica." I saw his face light up when I mentioned Jessica.

"Jessica? Jessica was in a bar?" He said smiling at me.

"Yes she was and don 't give her crap for it, she 's been very sweet to both us." I grabbed his hand we laced our fingers together.

"I wouldn 't dream of it my love, I 'm just glad that you 're all getting along although, I 'm not she should be getting along with Pam too well, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

" I don 't think she has to worry about that, Pam seemed to be pretty smitten with Amelia." Eric 's eyebrows shot up and I suppressed a giggle.

We got to his house and I helped him out and in his house. "Take me to bed Sookie." He said innocently but his were filled with amusement and lust.

"Don 't think that because you 're hurt I 'm going to give you sympathy nookie." I said looking serious but joking alittle.

"Believe me I know." I knew he was joking but I felt self- conscious, sure we 'd only really been officially together a few weeks but he was my first and Eric and I were no regular couple. I wondered what he got tired of waiting of just kissing enough to get worked up and then me pushing him away. As if he could read my thoughts he said. "I 'm not complaining, I told you we do this at your pace. The fact that we love each other and aren 't afraid to admit it is a miracle." I laughed and stood on my tip toes to kiss him, the boots giving me some height so he didn 't have to lean down much. Then we heard giggles... uh oh!

We walked quietly upstairs and to the source of the giggling and saw what could only be described as naked cirque du soleil. Eric slammed the door shut and shouted. "Pamela if you and you 're little friend are not out in five minutes sleeping in the garage will not be a joke." He said that with so much authority, not gonna lie it was hot. Five minutes later, Pam and Amelia were fully dressed and sitting on the couch with, I was sitting on the love seat and Eric was pacing back and fouth. "Of all the irresponsible things..." He went on and on about how she didn 't respect him and in all honesty even though Amelia and I would have to have a chat about morality (like if she even know what the word meant) I didn 't see a problem with two grown women doing whatever the hell it was these two were doing.

After Eric was done chastizing them the both said "Sorry Eric." In unison. Amelia left for work and Pam disappeared somewhere but not before saying. "Don 't do anything I wouldn 't do."

"I don 't think I 'm that flexible Pam." I countered and Eric almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. I helped him to his bed " I know why you were so upset with Pam."

"Yeah, didn 't you hear what I said?" He sounded confused. I sat in the bed next to him my head on his chest.

"You 're upset because you 're sister 's getting some in your own house and you 're not." I blushed even though he couldn 't see me.

"I told you I won 't rush you Sook and I mean it." He was rubbing my arm.

"But what If I want to do something...?" This sounding familiar like that night we made love. He said he was fine with waiting and I wanted more. I looked up at him.

"I 'm kind of limited here Sookie." He said giving me a smirk.

"All you would have to do is stay still." He gulped noisily and I straddled his waist, resting on my knees trying not to hurt him.

"What did you have in mind?" He said huskily and instead of answering I scooted down alittle and pulled the strings of his gray sweats down. He lifted his hips and I pulled both the sweats and his boxers up. He was a big as I remembered and I was intimidated. I looked at him, he breathing was heavy and he eyes were dark.

"You 're going to have to tell me what to do." I said.

"You mean you 've never..." I shook my head. Quinn always tried to get me to do it to him but I always refused, he 'd hit me for it and I gave in but he soon pushed me away saying that he needed to find a real women to please him not some innocent little girl.

"Just do what you think is right, follow your instincts." That was all he said.

I slowly lowered my head to Eric 's tip and lick the moisture there, he moaned and she lowered her mouth on him stroking what she couldn 't fit in her mouth. I felt his hand guiding the back of my head gently, I looked up and saw him staring at me and I moaned which made Eric thrust his hips alittle.

"Sorry." He said through his teeth his jaw clenched. I think he thought he hurt me but I put my free hand on his stomach letting him know I was ok. He took my hand and placed at his balls and I immediately stiffened thinking what to do and then I remembered what it felt like when Eric lightly messaged my breasts our first time and I took my palm to him. After a while I didn 't worry about what I was doing. It felt so intimate, so right to have him like this. I was the one in control making him writhe with pleasure.

"Sookie I... I 'm so close." He was warning but I didn 't listened I hummed some more because he seemed to like that and stroked faster. I felt him swell and then empty himself in my mouth, I swallowed everything he gave and slowed my actions until he stopped moving.

I looked up at him and he had the goofiest grin on his face. "What happened to 'no sympathy nookie' ?"

I shrugged "I wanted to try and I didn 't hear you complaining." I teased. He sat up and grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him which instantly made him grunt in pain. I moved to side.

"I keep forgetting about the ribs." He said with his eyes closed and then he looked at me. "You no idea how great that was lover." He said kissing me and gently tugging on my bottom lip.

"Really it was ok?" I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Sookie it was far from ok it was fucking amazing, I have to return the offer." I pushed him away.

"You 'll just have to owe me you 're too sore to do that." I said fixing his sweats and boxers.

"Fine then I 'll owe you but I must warn you, I make good on my debts." He pulled me closer and very soon after we fell asleep.

* * *

Hey I 'll be giving hints to the next chapter on my twitter Trugrl91 ( I have the link on my profile)

I will also be giving little treats in return for reviews (Yes, I am bargaining for reviews I 'm a sick person and you all hold the cure)

Ok enough of my creepy talk, 'till next time !


	10. Good Times Yeah Right!

**A/N: Hey I 'm writing as much as possible before I leave. I think I work well under pressure but that 's for you all to decide. lol**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 10: Good Times... Yeah Right!

I woke up with Eric 's arm tightly around my waist and as much as I wanted to cuddle I needed to drive back to Bon Temps, change into my uniform and go to work.

"Why are you moving?" Eric said with his eyes still closed.

"I need to go to work." He let go of me.

"I thought you were going to take care of me, you 're going to work?" He pouted and it was the cutest thing ever.

"I could only get the morning off, I ditched class for you mister so quite your pouting." I said standing up and out of his grasp.

"You 're right I shouldn 't complain you did give me the mother of all blo-"

"Don 't say it or it 'll never happen again." I interrupted.

"What are you going to do about Amelia?" He said changing the subject.

"What can I do? She 's allegedly a grown up and I can 't tell her what to do but I know she 's scared and Pam 's is the perfect distraction."

"I could talk to Pam if that 'll help." I leaned over him to kiss his forehead.

"That 's sweet but it 's really none of our business. I 'll be back later you 'll probably be sleeping." I kissed his lips, he tasted like coffee.

"Can you get your stuff from Amelia 's and stay here, I know we agreed to wait until the weekend but that was before all of this happened." I smiled at him.

"I think I could do that, your bed is more comfy than Amelia 's pull out." I gave him one last kiss and left for Amelia 's house. She was home. "I thought you had work?" She only worked part time at the post office but get out of the house because her dad paid for everything.

"I just needed to leave." She had tears in her eyes. I walked toward her and put my arms around her. "I 've been so awful to Tray just jumping into bed with Pam."

"Why have you been acting like this with him?" I asked softly.

"Because he 's been telling me all these great things, he loves me, I 'm perfect and it makes me scared. I know I encouraged you and Eric but I 'm not like you guys. I 'm no good at relationships and with Pam it 's no strings, no considering feeling but I realized that I love Tray if he hears about this he 'll never forgive me." She was crying as I held her and I was ashamed to say I looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"What are you going to do then?" She broke away from wiping her tears.

"I 'm breaking up with him." That wasn 't the answer I was expecting and I didn 't know what to say. "He doesn 't deserve this Sookie, I 've hurt him too much. He 'll find another girl."

"First of all, you 're a great friend and a good person, you 're just a little misguided. Second you 're going to talk to Tray like an adult and figure things out and third I need to get to work so we 'll finish this later." She laughed and I hugged her. I grabbed my bags from Amelia 's and put them in my car so I could bring them to Eric 's.

My shift at Merlotte 's was currently uneventful though I noticed Dawn watching me like a hawk. I get it she hates me, I took Eric away from her, whatever! I walked up to my next table and almost dropped my pen and pad. "Hey babe! What 's up?"

"How are you out?" I said in a whisper.

"Bail, I heard about the restraining order. Was that really necessary?" He was smiling and it made me ill. I glanced at Sam and he was at my side in a second.

"You need to leave. Now." Sam said. Much to my surprise he got up and left. I didn 't expect Tray and his buddies to follow him out. They immediately started to hit him. Quinn is by no means a small man but he was out numbered. Tray got him to the ground and started kicking him

"You like hitting women, hearing them beg! Beg for me bitch!" He kicked him over and over and Dawn managed to get between them to stop it. She helped him to his car and the drove off together. I was still inside the bar watching through the window like everyone else here.

"So Dawn 's fired." Sam said from behind me.

"Why for breaking up the fight?" I asked.

"No for ditching her shift, I 've been looking for an excuse to fire her for a while and I just found it." He smiled and went back behind the bar. When my shift was over I went to Sam 's office to let him know. " Let me walk you to your car." I nodded and when I was in the driver 's seat he said. "If he comes back again I 'm calling the police." He ran his hands through his hair. "I 'm sorry for what you went through." He put his hand on mine.

"I guess everyone knows now,huh?" I said sadly, I wasn 't ashamed I just didn 't like people in my business. Sam nodded.

"Unortunetlly things like that aren 't too uncommon around here." I smiled weakly at Sam and drove off. It was 2 am when I crawled into bed with Eric.

"You smell like fries." He said sleepily sniffing my hair.

"Quinn came to the bar." I blurted out stupidly. Eric got up too quickly and winced in pain.

"You didn 't call... why didn 't you call, what happened?" He wasn 't yelling because he was mad at me he was yelling because he was scared for me but my brain went into abusive mode, I put my head down. "Sookie look at me. What happened at the bar?" He asked and his eyes were soft as he pulled me closer to him. I told him what happened "I 'm alittle jealous that I didn 't get to hit him like that." Eric smiled.

"Honey he hit you at night and he was waiting and ready." He smiled at me.

"Honey? I could get used to hearing you call me do you feel my love?" He asked rubbing my sides.

"I just want this to be over, no more Quinn and no more 'poor Sookie'. Oh! and Dawn got fired, she took off with Quinn." Eric looked as shocked as I felt.

"Well good riddance to them both."

"I wouldn 't be so sure that this is the last we 've seen of either if them." I said snuggling close.

"Don 't worry about them just get some rest." He said softly and started humming. I fell asleep to the sound and feel of Eric.

* * *

The next day I 'd decided to bring more of my stuff to Eric 's house, I stopped by Sam 's and I saw Quinn 's car. I stepped inside and saw Dawn there, no sign of Quinn."Sookie hey, just picking up my last check." I nodded but didn 't answer. "And another thing I 'm with Quinn now so stay away." She smiled.

"Listen bitch, I 'm not interested in you or Quinn, you can have and when he beats the shit out of you don 't come crying to me." I smiled, picked up my check and left.

By the end of the week, Eric and I were invited to dinner at Jessica and Hoyt 's. Amelia and Pam were there too but not as a couple or whatever the hell they were. Eric face and ribs were healed but he still had his arm in that sling. "So Hoyt, how long and Jessica known each other?" Amelia asked.

"Do you want to tell it?" Hoyt asked and Jessica nodded.

"Well it 's funny but I was a freshman at college and back then I never used my full name so I went by Jessi and the accidentally gave me a male roommate and it was Hoyt." She smiled.

"So you guys stayed roommates and bumped pelvises for four years, awesome." Pam said sarcastically and Hoyt 's face turned bright red.

"No Pamela, we did not. We immediately went got everything fixed but we stayed in touch and started dating not long after." Hoyt said with stars in his eyes, he was in L-O-V-E. I felt alittle jealous but then I quickly remembered I had Eric. I looked at him and smiled. Then we heard banging on the door.

"Amelia! Amelia!" It sounded like Tray.

"Excuse me." Amelia said standing up heading for the door, we tried not to listen in but it was pointless. Tray was pleading with her to take him back and she was crying. She walked back in the house and Tray followed.

"Turn around Amelia, please." She turned to him and he got down on one knee.

"Amelia will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I 'll marry you." She jumped in his arm and they started making out like teenagers. Jessica cleared herthroat and they pulled away from each other long enough to say goodbye and leave.

"Ah young love." Pam said.

"you win some, you lose some?" Eric teased.

"Oh shut up, I was the one who told Tray we were here but I never thought in a million years he 'd propose." She said in disgust.

"... or that she 'd say yes." I added and Pam nodded.

"You mean to say that you and Amelia... ooh ok?" Hoyt finally caught on looking at Pam.

We left awhile later after offering to help clean up only to be refused by Jessica. "Don 't be silly y' all were my guests and I 'm a good hostess," She smiled hugging us all. Pam was passed out in the backseat of my car having lost her ride to the newly engaged Amelia and Tray. We were closer to Bon Temps so I drove home to get more clothes to bring for Eric 's.

"I 'll be two seconds." I said kissing Eric.

"Let me come with you." The way he emphasized the word come made my girly bits all tingly. I helped him out of the car and we kissed walking up the stairs. I broke away to get my keys and I saw the words 'Whore' spray painted in big bold red letters. "I'm calling the police." Eric said pulling me to him.

* * *

Let me know what you think?

Eric 's POV next *smooches*

By the way too soon for in our relationship for smooches?


	11. True Intentions

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my last day before I go, so this chapter and chapter 12 later today. I 'll be writing but I 'm not sure when I 'll upload yet. I have to see what the internet situation will be like (I know I keep saying it but I 'm not sure if you guys read the A/N 's.)**

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing and putting my story on alerts.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but mistakes unfortunately.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11: True Intentions

I grabbed my cell and called the police, Andy Bellefluer showed up a few minutes later. "Sookie this guy just doesn 't give up. Between this, the initial arrest and the incident outside the bar I 'm going to ask to have his bail revoked."

"Thank you Andy." Sookie said shaking at my side.

"Don 't thank me yet. We need to catch the guy first." He said seriously.

Pam woke up during the commotion and held Sookie while I talked to Andy. "You have to get this guy, I called the police on him and he still showed up at Sookie 's even that Dawn girl is following along with him. I 'm sure she had something to do with this."

"Why would she?" Andy inquired.

"Because I had a fling with her. I rejected her and she 's mad at Sookie for it, I 'm telling you Andy, Sook has been through too much I 'm not sure how much you or any of us can take." I said feeling the weight of my words.

"You don 't have to convince me Eric just keep her at your place and I 'll keep you posted." I nodded and went to check on Sookie and Pam who were in Sookie 's room packing the remainder of her things.

"I talked to Andy..."

"We heard, I want to get paint to... um put over the door." Sookie looked defeated, she was so happy thinking things were going to be different and I had to prove to her that it would.

"It 's late my love let 's go home and I 'll do it tomorrow. We can just put something over it until then. She nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Why can 't they leave me alone." She whispered with her head buried in my chest. I looked at Pam who was sitting on Sookie 's bed, she looked exhausted and sad. My heart broke for Sookie but I had to stay strong for her.

"Let 's go home, we all need sleep." I said and well all left. Sookie asked Pam to drive and she laid down in the back seat trying to hide her tears. When we got to my house, Pam went straight to the guest room and Sookie and I crawled into bed.

"I 'm going to stay here tomorrow, I don 't feel like facing everyone." Sookie said snuggling closer.

"You know that I wouldn 't mind but don 't use this as an excuse to give up, you 've been doing so well my love." I was worried she 'd get mad at my words.

"I know, you 're right. I just need a day to get it together." I squeezed her arm and we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Sookie was gone I would 've been worried but I smelled bacon. Pam didn 't know her way around the kitchen and I didn 't have a cook. I did my normal morning routine and went down stairs just wearing my sweats, putting on shirts were alittle painful in my current state and I wasn 't going out. I heard laughing and immediately covered my eyes not wanting to repeat the whole Amelia/Pam thing.

"You can open your eyes honey." I heard Sookie say. "Come and sit."

"What were you two laughing about?" I asked giving Sookie a quick kiss and grabbing a plate.

"Remember when you and Jason took Pam and I to the carnival?" I did remember, I was 19 and Sookie was 13, Pam 14. I was dating this 21 year old, who 's name I don 't even remember. Jason had a girl too. I invited Sookie and Pam along because I hated leaving them out and Jason was pissed which was a bonus in my book.

"Pam and I were angry because we didn 't know that you and Jason had dates..." They stared at me and I didn 't get it. I guess my face gave that away because the girls laughed.

"I had a thing for Jason at the time and Sookie was madly in love with you of course. We thought you two were going to take us to the carnival and profess your love for us." Pam said gasping for air she was laughing so hard and Sookie looked embarrassed.

"So when you guys so us with girls..."

"We were heartbroken." Sookie finished. I pulled her on my lap.

"Well you have me now besides I was an asshole when I was younger." I joked, not really I mean I was an asshole.

"Oh I know." Sookie joked and Pam laughed.

"So no work today and you 're ok?" I asked.

"No work today and yes I 'm fine I was freaked out last night but I 'm ok." She confirmed resting her head on mine. "I 'd thought we 'd go to Amelia 's."

"I had other things on my mind." I said honestly and Pam made a gagging noise.

"Does anyone want to know what I 'll be doing to today?" Pam said sounding very upbeat.

"No!" Sookie and I said in unison. "Sorry of course we do." Sookie said sweetly.

"I 'm going to the club again. I 'm telling you guys it 's going to be a hot spot around here." Pam said proudly and I was very proud of her.

"That 's great Pam, what the name?" Sookie asked.

"I haven 't thought of one. I need to see it finished first." She said seriously. "Well I 'm off don 't have too much sex while I 'm gone. I don 't think your poor shoulder could handle it." Pam, than Pam.

"Ok get out." I said pulling Sookie closer. "Can you help me get dressed?" I asked laying on the charm.

"I thought you liked it better when I take off your clothes?" She asked seductively.

"You want to go to Amelia 's because if you do you need to stop." I said, my voice husky.

"Ok." She jumped off my lap. "Let 's get you dressed." She said offering a hand. I might have whispered 'tease' on my way upstairs but I can 't sure because I was staring at Sookie 's ass the whole way.

When we got to Amelia 's, she and Tray looked like a picture perfect couple. Sookie and Amelia were gushing over the ring that Tray bought. They were officially the second couple I knew that were engaged and I kind of wanted to be apart of that club but unfortunately I two obstacles in the form of Dawn and Quinn. Who was I kidding it 's too soon to think about that even if they weren 't an issue. Tray and I were in the yard talking about last night.

"So you 're engaged it 's great right?" Tray got alittle paler. "What?"

"When I asked her last night I didn 't expect her to say yes. I love her to death but I 'm not ready for marriage." I was stunned.

"Then why the fuck did you buy her the ring?" I asked seriously confused.

"I didn 't buy it, it 's a family heirloom. I was desperate I love her and she wouldn 't have me. How was I supposed to know she 'd agree to that when she had a hard time calling me her girlfriend." I realized how much like Jason, Tray was in that moment. I mean Jason would never beg a women for anything but he is known for doing some desperate things.

"You have to tell Amelia that." I said seriously.

"I will, I need to wait fo the right moment." I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"Let 's go see what our ladies are up to." We went inside and Sookie had a weird look on her face. "Sook can you help me get something to drink." I know lame but I needed to get Sookie away to tell her what Tray told me.

"Amelia doesn 't want to get married." She blurted out when we were alone.

"Neither does Tray." Her eyes went wide.

"They are such a mess. Ame was just so happy he gave her another chance and now she 's scared he 'll leave if she doesn 't want to get married." She rolled her eyes. "They make our relationship seem normal." I smiled at her.

"So what do you we do about this." I asked. She grabbed my arm and we went in the living room.

"Ok Tray be honest do you want to marry Amelia?" She asked.

"Dude you told her?" He said shooting daggers at me.

"Don 't blame Eric, answer the question." She was full of authority and it was hot as hell.

"No I don 't want to get married." He turned to face Amelia. "I just didn 't want to lose you baby." He said holding her shoulders.

"I don 't want to get married either, I thought you 'd leave me if I said no." Amelia let out a breath. As soon as she pulled away Tray was on her making out. It seemed that everytime Amelia and Tray were on the same page they made out. I didn 't have enough time contemplate that because clothes started coming off and Sookie was ushering me out the door.

"I 'm so glad we tell each other what we 're feeling." Sookie said driving.

"I know but you have to admit they sure are entertaining." She laughed at that. "Where are we going?"

"Meeting Jason and his girlfriend Crystal he finally had room in schedule for us. He called me while you were outside with Tray."

"We hang out with alot of couples. Jessica and Hoyt, Amelia and Tray, Amelia and Pam." She couldn 't hold in a laugh.

"Well that 's what couples do, they hang out with other couples though I 'm not sure about Jason. He never has girlfriends I feel like we should warn her." She smiled but she wasn 't joking.

"Let 's see how they are together before we interfere. Amelia and Tray might be grateful but Jason won 't."

When we got to Jason 's place I had a huge knot in my stomach, it 's where I used to live and where Sookie and I made love for the first and only time. I think Sookie sensed my... whatever I was feeling. "Hey we 're passed that right?" She said with a smile, I nodded and kissed her.

"Jesus Northman you look like hell. Is dating my sister that bad for your health?" He joked though it wasn 't funny. "This is Crystal Norris, Crystal this is my little Sister Sookie and my best friend Eric Northman." We shook hands politely but she didn 't seem interested.

"Wait Northman... Northman Talent Agency?" I nodded at Crystal 's question. Her eyes lit up. "Wow you run an amazing Agency, I 'm a big fan." She looked at me like I was Tom Cruise and Sookie looked at Crystal like she was a dead woman. I put my hand on Sookie 's knee and spoke to Crystal.

"Thank you I 'm very proud of it, how did you and Jason meet?" I was trying to stear the conversation away from me.

She relayed uninterested. "I work at Brigant 's law firm as a paralegal." "So Eric do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um yeah." The sexy blond that 's sitting next to me, you know the one that wants to kick your skinny ass, I thought.

"Is she a model?" Was she that oblivious?

I tucked some hair behind Sookie 's ear "She could be." I answered smiling, my eyes never leaving Sookie 's. She blushed and rolled her eyes at me.

"How sweet." Crystal offered. It seemed that Sookie was wrong we didn 't need to warn Crystal we needed to Warn Jason. He was completely unaware that Ms. Norris was only trying to screw her way to the top but I 've had experience with it and could spot it a mile away and it didn 't hurt that Crystal was about as subtle as a sledgehammer.

We ate and I made up some excuse about my arm bothering me and we left but not before Crystal groped my ass while giving me a hug, Sookie saw it but poor Jason didn 't.

"So how long before we tell Jason about the golddigging skank?" Sookie asked when we got to my home. We were cuddled up on the couch.

"You should leave that to me dear one." I said brushing her golden hair away from her face.

"Dear one? That 's new. I 'm usually 'my love' or 'lover'." She smiled.

"Yes you 're my dear one, my love, my lover and my heart. Do you have a problem with that Stackhouse?" I asked arching my brow so she knew I meant business.

"Nope, I actually like it and by the way if we see Crystal again and she touches her ass, I 'm going to kill her." I didn 't if it was a for me or warning for Crystal.

"Yes ma 'am." I said with a mock salute. "You 're the only one who gets to touch." I whispered in her ear and she shivered, yup I still had it.

* * *

OK guys, I need your help with the name of Pam 's club, you can tell but what I named Eric 's agency that I have no talent (get it! because he has a talent... ok) with coming up with names. Leave suggestions along with reviews and I 'll be your BFF!

Thanks for reading chapter 12 coming up!


	12. Tequila!

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the week. I 'll try to post as soon as possible.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews and has this story on alert.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tequila!

I was on my luch break the next day. I was glad I had the day off yesterday, I had to deal with Amelia and her crazy relationship issues and Jason 's gold digger... I mean girlfriend Crystal and last but not least I have crazy Bonnie and Clyde on my ass. I hadn 't seen them but I felt there presence everywhere. I ate a sandwich and threw out the garbage in the back and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately started swinging.

"Wait please!" I heard Dawn say. Her mouth was bloody and eye was swollen shut, she looked like I did the day I got back to Bon Temps.

"Quinn did this?" She nodded and I took her inside to Sam 's office.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam said standing up quickly.

"We 'll talk about that later get her a wash cloth please." I asked Sam and he jumped up and grabbed one. I helped clean her off and Sam called for an ambulance.

"He got mad because I told him to stay away from you. All he did was talk about getting you back. Sookie I 'm so sorry." She was crying.

"I told you this would happen Dawn, Quinn is crazy." I didn 't feel bad about telling her so, who would willingly walk into arms of someone who they know is a woman beater.

"I know Sookie, he made me go to your house and spray paint it. I 'm scared of him." Detective Bellefleur walked into Sam 's office and asked Dawn if she knew where Quinn was she quickly told him he was staying at a motel and he called for back up. They took her to the hospital. Sam told me to take the rest of the day off but I stayed though I could barely keep concentration.

"Sook, Kenya just told me that they just arrested Quinn, no judge in their right mind will give him bail." Lafayette said from the kitchen.

"I hope not, I never want to see his face again." I said trying not to tear up.

"Dawn won 't be botherin' you either now that she knows the truth. Hell I doubt she even stays in town." He went to flipping burgers.

I was finished with my shift and went outside to get to my car only to see a certain tall, blond, and gorgeous man leaning on it. "Come here often?" He asked.

"Yeah I work here." I said pointing to the Merlotte 's brand on my shirt. I leaned into him. "How did you get here?"

"My new best friend Tray dropped me off on his way to Amelia 's." She chuckled.

"Good because if you drove I would kill you." I looked up at him and he kissed my nose. I told him about Dawn and Quinn getting arrested but he seemed fed up with it.

"I wish that I could take you away from all of this." God, I love this man. I wished that I could take him up on his offer but I knew that shouldn 't.

"Jason said he 'll take care of the house while I 'm at yours." I said changing the subject.

"Why do you ever have to leave?" He asked seriously.

"Because..." I didn 't have an answer. Gran 's place didn 't feel the same with Gran not there and it never really felt like mine. Amelia spent more time in Shreveport than Bon Temps so I 'd see her all the time. The only thing keeping me here was Merlotte 's and with Quinn coming in there, I didn 't feel safe there anymore even though I knew he was locked up.

"Because...?" He asked.

"I have to talk to Sam, I 'll be right back." I smiled and walked back into the bar.

"Hey Sook, did you forget something?" Sam asked.

"No, I... I 'm quitting." I looked down. "I 'm so grateful for you giving me a shot here but I can 't be here anymore."

He took my hand and I looked at him. "I understand, I 'm sorry to lose you but you 're not meant to do this for the rest of your life."

I smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for everything." I walked back to my car, Eric already in the passenger 's seat.

"What happened?" He looked concerned.

"i quit!" I said. "Oh my god, I quit how am I going to pay for school? What am I going to do?" I stared at Eric.

"It 's ok, you can stay with me, I 'll help you with school." He was trying to calm me and that wasn 't doing it.

"Eric when we decided to do this, I said as long as I was my own women. I wanted to be independent."

"Yes but you don 't feel safe here. Don 't let Quinn ruin us. If he wasn 't in the picture would you have a problem with this?" He asked.

"It 's a loan that I want to pay back no hand outs and first thing in the morning I 'm looking for another job." I said and he was smiling.

"Are you moving in with me lover?" He rested his forehead on mine.

"Yes." I whispered and he kissed me. "You don 't mind me moving in when we haven 't even slept together?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with it?" I shrugged. "Sookie I 'll wait, maybe we can wait until our wedding night?" He waggled his eyebrows, that always made me laugh.

"We 're getting married?" I asked.

"Of course, eventually. You didn 't think this was a fling did you? I 'm not that kind of guy." He joked. Then he said seriously. "I would like us to get married one day, if you 'll have me."

I kissed him instead of answering but I think he got the idea.

We drove to his... our house. Pam wasn 't there but Eric 's father Victor was. Oh dear lord in heaven what did I do to deserve all this drama?

"Father what are you doing here, how did you get in?" Eric asked pulling me closer.

"The maid let me in." He said sadly.

"I 'll be upstairs." I said.

"No Sookie please sit." Victor said and I sat clinging to Eric. "Are you two together? The last time I heard you were in California."

I didn 't answer and Eric asked again. "Why are you here?"

"Your mother is asking for a divorce and I thought I 'd tell you in person." He ran his hand through his hair. "I told her I was in love with another woman, Michelle." Michelle, as in my mother?

"I think you should leave now." Eric said protectively.

"I 'm sorry Sookie but the reason you 're parents were in that car accident was because your father found out about the affair and they were arguing, they weren 't paying attention to the road."

"How do you know what they were doing when they passed?" I said tears falling down my face.

"He called me from the road I heard the whole thing Sookie I 'm so sorry." He continued. "Eric when I found out about you and Sookie being together I immediately thought of me and Michelle, only heartache and pain."

"That 's why? You stayed around the Stackhouses because of your guilt?" Eric yelled. "I left her because of what you said to me, then she fell for a guy who almost killed her. It wasn 't enough for you to hurt her whole family but you hurt ours too. I 'm glad mom 's getting a divorce she needs to get a backbone and stand up to you! Now get the hell out of our house you are not welcome here!" His face was red and he was shaking. Victor felt without a word and I felt numb. Eric guided me upstairs.

Eric and I took separate showers and got into bed together. "I think I might take you up on that offer to getting out of here." I said leaning over him.

He smiled but he was sad. "Do you think we 're doomed?" He asked.

"If we were would that stop you?" I asked.

"Not at all, it 's not us. Everyone else keeps getting in the way." I thought about that and fell asleep.

Now that Quinn was less of an issue we had a visit by Eric 's father informing us that not only was he in love with my mother but they had an affair, an affair that inadvertenly ruined mine and Eric 's inital relationship. When the hell did my life become a lifetime movie of the week. I 'm just glad I was strong enough to not want to swallow a bottle to aspirin. I was in love and I had friends that were becoming more like family and I had goals.

I walked downstairs and Pam was eating cereal. "Hey, Eric told me to tell you he had to get to work early and he 'll see you later. I told him you didn 't need to know his every move." She smiled.

"Thanks for passing along the message." I sat down, should I tell Pam about the affair or not. "Sookie I already know." What the F?

"I was here but I didn 't want to talk to him and then he dropped that bombshell, I 'm so sorry that the Northman men are such assholes to the Stackhouse women." She was trying to be snarky Pam but she was hurt.

"I love you Pam. The past is the past, I wished that he wouldn 't have ruined the image I had of my parents, I have so many questions like did Gran know?"

"I have no idea and by the way, let 's not tell Jason." She said with a tear rolling down her face. I brushed it away with my knuckle. "I love you too Sookie."

My phone rang and I excused myself. "Eric?" Caller ID

"Yes my love, did Pam tell you?"

"Yes, I didn 't like waking up without you." I pouted.

"I didn 't like leaving you there but after last night I needed to clear my head."

"I understand. When will you be home?"

"Around 4, why don 't you relax and look for work next week. You really deserve a break." He was right.

"I know I will, I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

I hung up and turned to Pam. She had a bottle of tequilla "Come on Stackhouse let 's get drunk." She handed me a shot glass and finished the bottle. It was 10 in the morning.

* * *

Drinking in the morning, am I crazy?

So tell me did I lose you with Mr. Northman 's confession? *patiently waiting for reviews*

Show me some love!


	13. We need a time out

**A/N: I know I said that yesterday was the last chapter before I leave but I couldn 't stay away. Thanks for reading, reviewing and putting this on alert, it means alot that people like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don 't own anything. Sad but true.**

* * *

Chapter 13: We need a time out

'If you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain!' I heard that awful song all the way from the garage. My shoulder hadn't been bothering me much so I drove to work. Jessica saw that I wasn 't really there but luckily she didn 't ask me about anything.

My father and Sookie 's mother having an affair, that was all I could think about. I heard Pam crying last night after Sookie fell asleep. I went to her room to check on her.

_"Hey asshole, shouldn 't you be with Sookie?" She quipped._

_"I was but then I heard my little sister crying." I said sitting next to her handing her a box of tissues._

_"It 's just that there 's so much going on, that Quinn asshole hurting you and Sookie, me working on the club. Everytime we try to be happy dad finds a way to fuck it up!" She said sounding more pissed than sad._

_"We won 't let him ruin anything. Sookie and I are still together. Quinn is in jail and you 're club is going to be great." I said confidently._

_"How does Sookie feel about this?" She asked._

_"The same way you do. She doesn 't understand why everything keeps on getting in the way of us." I answered honestly._

_"And why does it, does the universe hate us that much?"_

_"I don 't know but I don 't believe in that stuff. We make our own fate." That 's how I felt. Sookie and I were together because we wanted to be, not because we needed each other. I didn 't mind being needed by Sookie but I was happier that she was with me because she loved me, not my money or my status._

_She nodded. "I guess this is better than being boring, right?" She smiled through her tears. Pam was always so strong that I rarely played the big brotherrole, this was new to me. I knew it would take her time to forgive our father, Pam was a daddy 's girl and I guess she felt guilty about it now that she new he hurt our mother and the rest of the Stackhouse family. I said goodnight to her and went back to holding Sookie until I fell asleep._

I walked through the door to see my sister and my girl dancing to the awful piña colada song. I turned of the Stereo and two pouty blondes stared at me. "First of all I hate that song and second is an empty bottle of tequila?" Sookie jumped into my arms.

"Eric I like tequila." Yup, she was dunk at 4 in the afternoon. I saw Pam grab a bag of Doritos and soda and walk upstairs.

"I guess the paty 's over Sook?" She said paty not party, drunk Pam is usually hilarious but not when she trying to drink her issues away and she dragging Sookie right along with her.

"I have a doctor 's oppointment, I think they might tell my I don 't have to use this anymore." I said pointing to my arm in its sling.

"But you just got here, I wanted to spend time with you." She whined.

"I 'm not talking to you drunk, go upstairs and take a nap. I 'll be back as soon as I can." I said with authority. She said she 'd be ok, seeing her drunk like this reminded me of my mother.

"You 're not my father Eric Northman!" She huffed putting her hand on her hips. I picked her and slung over my good shoulder and walked upstairs. She yelled the way and smacked my ass more than once. I set her down on the bed and covered her up, I got a glass of water and two aspirins. She fell asleep not long after that. I did the same in Pam 's room and left.

Dr. Ludwig checked my arm and said I was good to go, I felt better just sore. I went to the store to food to cook my girls. I went home and Pam was watching T.V. still sulking, it was around 8 pm . "I 'm making spaghetti and garlic bread, are you up for it?" I asked bringing the groceries to the counter.

"Yeah, maybe the carbs will suck up the booze." I laughed.

"Is Sookie awake?" I asked putting the ground beef in the pot.

"No she hasn 't left the room, thanks for the water and pille by the way." I nodded and went back to cooking.

When the food was finished I brought plates up for Sookie and I to eat in my room, I didn 't do that normally but I made and exception. I put the plates down and brushed some hair from Sookie 's face.

"Hey you have two free arms." She beamed at me. "I smell food." Sookie sat up I placed the tray on her lap and then the plate.

"I made dinner." Was all I said, I didn 't know if she wanted to take about the affair thing.

"I 'm sorry I got drunk, I know you hate that. I just the stuff with our parents makes me think what othersecrets are they hidding? Do we share a brother or sister? What if we 're siblings, think about that." I did nnot want to think about that.

"Sookie I think he would 've told us. Besides you and Jason look more like your father then your mother and my mother wasn 't having an affair with your dad." That we know of.

"This feels like a weird Jerry Springer episode." She laughed with no humor in her voice. I nodded as we ate,

"This can 't change our relationship, I love you and I know this alot of information to take in but I 'm not giving up our parents being unfaithful has nothing to do with us. Victor just wants to be the center of everything again like he was when we were kids." That was the first time I didn 't call him dad, it was beginning of me pushing him out of my life for good.

"I 'm not giving up, I 'm just tired... why can 't this be easy for once?" I let her question hang in the air because I didn 't know how to answer. After Sookie and Pam fell asleep, I went out looking for Victor, I knew all the places he stayed at when we was in town so it wouldn 't be that difficult to track him down. I found at a bar he used to go to when I was younger, he had scotch infront of him but he didn 't touch it.

"Victor." I said coldly.

"Oh so I 'm not your father anymore?" He watched me as I sat down.

"You haven 't for a long time." I said with no emotion. "What else are you hiding?" I asked and looked confused.

"Like what, a love child?" He chuckled. "No Eric we were careful."

"Apparently you weren 't careful enough, Sookie 's mother and father are dead." I was shocked to see him tear up.

"I loved them both, Michelle and I never meant for it get that far... looking after Jason and Sookie was a way or me to deal with my guilt but I also loved them. When I found out about you and Sookie all those years ago I overreacted. I thought of Michelle and Corbett and how much we all caused, I didn 't want that for my kids." He said finally drinking the scotch.

"You did hurt us, Pam can 't stop crying, Sookie thinks I 'm her brother and god knows what mom is doing right now."

"Pamela is strong she always has been and as far as your mother is concerned, she getting her life back on track. She 's seeing a therapist and going to AA meetings, we won 't have a messy divorce." He sounding mater-of-fact.

"I want you gone, don 't come back to Shreveport." I said.

"That 's why I came here, to make peace with the past and leave."

"That excuse is almost as stupid as the one I gave Sookie when she asked why I left her." I countered.

"But you two are together now, I guess fate intervened."

"No, Sookie and I are working hard at this, we working at building something. It didn 't just fall into are laps. If it were fate it would be easy and that 's the word i would use to describe us." He smiled at me and I just stared.

"You sound like you 're in love son?" He asked still smiling

"I am, when are you leaving?" I said getting to the point.

"Tomorrow morning, give Sookie, Pam and Jason my love." He said dismissing me. I walked out of the bar and knew that would the last time I would ever see him.

"Wake up Sook." I nuged her gently.

"What 's wrong is there a fire?" I chuckled and held her close.

"No dear one, it seems we are in no way, shape or form related." This was the weirdest conversation i think I 've ever had.

"Well that 's good, so you saw Victor?" I nodded and she put her arms around my neck. "Are you ok?" She looked into my eyes as if she looking into my soul.

"I 'm better now that I 'm home with you." I smiled at her. "How is your head, you forget what a light drinker you are." I teased.

"I 'm ok, though class tomorrow is going to be hell." We laughed and fell asleep.

A week passed and things were getting back to normal, Sookie found a job at the library of her school, it was part time but she loved it. She got excited telling me how she was going to repay the loan I 'd given her for school. I was more than happy to do it and she insisted on paying me back which I wasn 't so happy about but I wasn 't going to argue with her about it. I had seen a few dailies of Bill in 'Fangtasia' I had to bit my inner chin to keep from laughing. I thought it was the most ridiculous thing ever. I looked over at Jessica who was dabbing her eyes with a napkin trying not laugh. The next day was Jessica 's wedding I 'd begged her to take a day off but that wasn 't Jessica.

"How do I look?" Sookie asked standing at the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing a light purple dress that made her tan skin glow. Her hair was curled.

"You look breathtaking." I said honestly and she blushed.

"Come on Northman, we need to get to a wedding." We got to the wedding and were joined by Lafayette, Pam, Tray, Amelia, and some other friends and family of Jessica 's and Hoyt. The ceremony was beautiful and every women except for Pam and Jessica 's mother were crying. There was dancing and celebrating. Before Sookieand I left I gave Jessica her gift.

"What 's this boss?" She said smiling.

"Your bonus and I don 't want you coming to work for at least two weeks." She smiled and hugged me.

"Woah watch it Northman that 's a married women." Hoyt joked. I congratulated them and Sookie and I left.

"That was fun." Sookie said holding my hand. I nodded and kised her palm. We got home and Sookie was in the shower when I realized I owed her something.

"Eric what on earth are you doing in here?" Sookie yelled.

"Pam 's not here, we have house to ourselves." I smirked. She turned to me so I could see all of her. Her beautiful breasts, her slim waits and her full round hips. She looked me up and down and bit her lips.

"I m not having sex with you in the shower." She smiled. I reached behind her and shut the water off. I scooped her up and brought her to my bed, we were both still wet.

"Don 't move lover." I said huskily, looking at her naked body at the center at my bed, like a trophy I had won. I bent her knees so her feet were planted on the bed. I kissed and nipped at her thigh.

"Eric..." She breathed. I blew air at her wet center and she gasped. I slowly licked her slit and she moaned.

"Tell me what you want Sookie." She looked up at my self-conscious. I knew the last time she 'd done that was with me and I wanted her to be in control. She was denied that in her last relationship and I would be different. "Don 't be ashamed my love. How about I show you and you tell me if you like it?" She nodded and I parted her folds with my thumbs. I licked again, I loved her taste and I told her so which made her blush.

I massaged her clitwith my tongue and added a finger. It drove her crazy, she was bucking her hips in my mouth and had her eyes closed. "Lover relax and watch me." She slowly opened her eyes. I stared into them while pumping my finger in and out. "Do you like this?" I asked. She was panting. "Yes... god yes, Eric don 't stop!" I couldn 't help the smile on my face and returned my attention to her swollen clit, sucking and nipping. I added a second finger and immediately felt her walls clench around me. "Are you close lover?" I asked already knowing. "Yes, so close... faster Eric." I obliged her and added a third finger. She came hard on my fingers and I watched all of it. It was so amazing to see her lose control like that. I kissed up her body reaching her lips.

"That was amazing Eric." She said still breathing heavily.

"We 're not finished yet." I said going to the side table getting a condom but Sookie stopped me. "What 's wrong?" I thought she wanted to stop which woulld 've been fine with me but lil' Eric wouldn 't have been too pleased.

"No I want to have sex but I 'm on the pill." She blushed and I nodded.

I moved over her but again she stopped me and I gave her a look. "I want to try something new." She pushed me on my back and straddled me. I rubbed the tip of my cock over her wet center and we moaned. She guided me inside her. She was wet, hot and tight. I gripped her hips with my hands and she used my chest as leverage but we weren 't moving, we just enjoyed the feeling of each other. I felt Sookie shift her hips so I new she was ready. "Am I doing this right?" She said trying to find the right pace.

"It feels perfect lover." I said trying to reassure her. She started moving up and down, grinding her hips, she didn 't need my help but I left my grip on her hips. She started moving faster looking down and I looked down to see what was getting her attention. She watching were our bodies joined and it was so fucking hot. "You like watching us Sookie? Look at how perfect our bodies fit so well together." I said panting and thrusting up while she was grinding down. She raised herself until she at my tip and then she slammed back down over and over again. I grabbed her perfect ass and rearanged us so I was in top. I took one of legs and hooked it over my shoulder, driving myself in deeper.

"Eric more, faster... Oh god!" She demanded. She was matching me thrust for thrust and I knew I was close so I started rubbing Sookie sensitive clit with my thumb and she came again gripping my shoulders staring at me with her eyes opened. I few more thrusts and I screaming her name too.

I was careful not to colapse on top of do I pulled out and moved to the side. Still trying to catch my breath I went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean us up. I gently clean her up and moved to her side. "How was that?"

"Eric that was the best sex I have ever had in my life." She said seriously and I smiled at her.

"I 'm you enjoyed that as much as I did." She put her head on my chest.

"I love falling asleep to the sound of your heart beat." She said sighing. "You do realize you used the wedding to get laid?" She laughed.

"Oh so you caught on to my plan did you? I wanted to repay you for remember?" I answered.

"I 'm glad you did. That was just perfect." I nodded even though she couldn 't see me.

"By the way I love my new nickname lover." She looked at me confused. "You know, 'Oh Eric, Oh God Eric!'." I teased and she hit me playfully.

"I love you Eric." She said.

I chuckled. "I love you too dear one."

"So are you ready for round two?" She asked in a sultry voice. I didn 't answer I got moved hovering over her, I was ready for round 2, round 3 and round 4.

* * *

So they finally did it... again.

This was my second attempt at a full on "love scene" , so let me know what you think? (review)

Again thanks for reading!


End file.
